Corazón de Dragón
by Ashley Sketchit
Summary: Un joven comienza su viaje pokemon a los doce años sin esperar que formaría parte de una leyenda(Precuela de Poder Pokemon)
1. Magia en el agua

**Corazón de Dragón**

**Cap. 1: Magia en el agua.**

_El mar. El lugar donde la vida surgió en la tierra. Desde el inicio ha sido un misterio para el hombre y ha sido la base de varias leyendas. Una de esas leyendas cuenta de un valiente joven que luchó junto con dos guerreros para vencer a un poderoso hechicero que amenazaba la paz del planeta. Se cuenta de que ese joven guerrero tenía la sangre de un dragón marino y un poder que recibió del mismo lugia. La leyenda también cuenta de que cada trescientos años los guerreros legendarios reencarnarán en tres personas que los pokemon escojan como dignos de tal honor._

En el fondo del mar una figura misteriosa nada creando una corriente submarina mientras se escucha un sonido agradable, como si el ser marino estuviera cantando. Cerca de ahí nada un kingdra con su aleta dorsal color tornasol que se dirige a la superficie.

_Es precisamente este momento donde la leyenda resurge_

En la superficie una gran tormenta se estaba desatando su furia contra una pequeña lancha cuyo capitán lucha para mantenerlo a flote. Una mujer sujeta fuertemente a su hijo de dos años tratando de calmar su llanto mientras el agua del mar y de la lluvia los empapa. Una ola logra voltear la embarcación junto con sus tripulantes. El hombre es el primero en salir del agua y se sujeta de una tabla para mantenerse a flote seguido de la mujer.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunta el hombre a su esposa.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Aún sigue en el agua!

El kingdra de aleta tornasol se sumerge para ver al niño con los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la respiración. El pokemon dragón mira abajo a la silueta misteriosa que parece afirmarle, y después nada hacia el niño mientras su aleta comienza a brillar. En el instante en que el niño y el pokemon hacen contacto una luz azul surge en la frente del pequeño, y desaparece de igual manera que apareció. Kingdra lleva al niño a la superficie y comienza a decir su nombre varias veces. Varios pokemon de agua hacen su aparición rodeando al capitán y la mujer mientras el pokemon dragón lleva el cuerpo incosciente de su hijo hacia ellos.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi bebé- agradece la señora al pokemon que contesta con su nombre. Un lapras aparece de debajo del agua poniendo a la familia en su espalda dirigiéndose a una pequeña isla mientras era escoltado por los demás pokemon de agua. La mujer ve a su hijo y pone una cara tierna al verlo dormir en sus brazos.

-Tuviste muchas emociones hoy. Descansa mi pequeño Tracey.

* * *

En el tejado de una casa las tres cabezas de un dodrio cantan para recibir un nuevo día en una pequeña isla del Archipiélago Naranja, llamada Isla Tangelo. El sol se asoma en la ventana de una habitación molestando a un chico de cabello negro con reflejos verdes y pijama verde que sigue en la tierra de los sueños. La luz logra despertar al pequeño ratón azul que dormía junto con el chico y se estira para levantarse. Viendo que su entrenador aún sigue dormido el ratón sonríe maliciosamente antes de lanzar de su boca un chorro de agua a presión.

-Ya basta marril- dice el chico mientras se cubre con sus manos, por lo que el pokemon detiene su ataque para reírse del chico. –Ahora gracias a ti no tendré que tomar un baño.

El chico se toca su ropa notando con asombro que están secas. A continuación se toca el cabello verificando que no ha sido mojado. Para asombro del chico, sólo las sábanas fueron humedecidas con el chorro de agua.

-Es algo muy raro.

-Tracey, el desayuno ya está listo- le habla una voz femenina desde afuera de la habitación.

-Ya voy mamá.

Tracey cambia sus pijama por una playera verde y un short rojo y se pone unos tenis azules antes de salir de su cuarto acompañado de su marril. Después de bajar de las escaleras, ambos llegan al comedor, donde una señora de cabello verde usando un vestido veraniego amarillo pone en la mesa un plato de hot cakes y un tazón de comida pokemon.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-La verdad no muy bien gracias a marril.

-¿Otra vez te despertó con el chorro de agua?

-Así es (UU)

-Mejor come antes de que se enfríen tus hot cakes.

-¿Hot cakes?- pregunta Tracey al percatarse en qué consiste su desayuno. –Pero mamá, solo haces hot cakes en días especiales.

-¿Qué no es especial tu doceavo cumpleaños?

-¿Mi cumpleaños?- Tracey pone su mano detrás de la nunca mientras intenta justificarse. - Creo que estuve pensando toda la semana sobre mi viaje pokemon que hasta olvidé mi cumpleaños.

-Es cierto. Hoy también será el día en que mi bebé se vaya de casa. En ese caso haré un delicioso banquete esta tarde, pero necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas después de que lleves a marril a un chequeo médico.

-De acuerdo.

Después de que termina su desayuno, Tracey pone a marril en su pokebola y se despide de su mamá mientras ella lo ve irse al mercado desde la puerta de su casa con una cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-El momento se acerca. Se lo tendré que decir cuando regrese.

* * *

Tracey va caminando en la acera tranquilamente viendo a su lado la playa, donde algunos niños juegan con sus pokemon de agua, mientras otros los entrenan para la Liga naranja. Pronto llega al final de la playa justo en la base de un peñasco, donde unas formaciones de roca se asoman sobre el mar. Tracey voltea a su derecha donde alcanza a ver en lo alto de una colina el centro pokemon, su primera parada del día.

-¡Déjenme en paz!

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunta el chico al escuchar unos gritos en la playa, por lo que va a investigar. Tracey se escabulle detrás de una roca alcanzando a ver a un sujeto con una boina negra como su traje a excepción de sus botas y guantes blancos y la R roja en la playera que usa, tratando de quitarle una pokebola que un niño de cabello verde algo despeinado con playera amarilla, short azul y tenis negros sujetaba.

-Dame esa pokebola ahora- ordena el hombre vestido de negro al chico, quien sigue oponiendo resistencia.

-No te llevarás a mi dratini.

-Si no quieres entregármelo por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

La determinación se asoma en el rostro de Tracey y sale corriendo para embestir al ladrón de pokemon haciéndolo rodar hacia el agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Tracey al niño mientras lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

El ladrón se levanta y se quita las algas que lo cubrían antes de sacar una pokebola. –Vas a pagar por entrometerte en lo que no te importa. ¡Ve vaporeon!

Un pokemon azul de cuatro patas con aletas en su cabeza y una cola que podría confundirse con la de una sirena surge del rayo rojo que sale de la pokebola, poniendo una mirada fiera hacia los chicos.

-Vaporeon, encárgate de ellos con un chorro de agua.

-No otro chorro de agua(o.o)

Tracey cruza sus brazos para cubrirse del agua a presión que se acercaba cuando aparece un resplandor azul en su frente, tan rápido que el hombre no logra notarlo. Antes de acercarse al chico veinte centímetros, el chorro de agua da una vuelta en u para golpear al pokemon del hombre.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta algo sorprendido el niño a Tracey al ver la increíble escena

-Sinceramente no lo sé.

El hombre regresa al pokemon de agua después de recuperarse del shock. –Está vez tuvieron suerte, pero les juro que no será la última vez que oigan del Equipo Rocket.

Ambos chicos ven alejarse al hombre hasta perderlo de vista, para que después el niño le extienda la mano al joven.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Mi nombre es Tommy Foster.

-No hay de qué. Me llamo Tracey Sketchit.

-Por cierto, ¿no sabes dónde está el centro pokemon?

-Precisamente estaba en camino antes de venir a ayudarte. Si quieres podemos ir juntos.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Normalmente el centro pokemon atiende a los entrenadores que compiten en la liga naranja curando a sus pokemon enfermos, pero la cinta amarilla que lo rodea ahora no permite el acceso a nadie a excepción de los policías liderados por la oficial Jenny mientras trata de alejar a la multitud de curiosos. Tracey y Tommy pasan por entre las personas para intentar ver lo sucedido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La enfermera Joy ha sido secuestrada esta mañana- contesta un chico a Tracey. –Por lo que he oido, parece que fue obra del Equipo Rocket.

-¿El Equipo Rocket?¿el tipo de la playa no era del Equipo Rocket?

-¿Vieron al Equipo Rocket? – pregunta la oficial Jenny al escuchar a los chicos. -¿Dónde los vieron?

-Hace unos quince minutos un hombre intentó llevarse a mi dratini, hasta que vino Tracey y lo espantó desviando el chorro de agua con una especie de poder misterioso.

-Tommy, no tienes que exagerar con eso del poder misterioso(UU)

-Pero Tracey, es la verdad. Hasta vi esa marca que te salió en la frente cuando eso ocurrió.

-Déjame ver. Uno de los hombres del Equipo Rocket intentó llevarse a tu dratini, y la enfermera joy está a cargo de una reserva de dratini. Gracias a ustedes, ya tenemos un patrón para investigar.

-De nada oficial- responden Tracey antes de que ponga una cara preocupada. –Ay no, olvidé que tengo que ir a comprar comida para el banquete de mi mamá.

* * *

-La puerta está abierta Tracey. Puedes pasar con tu amiguito- dice la mamá de Tracey en la sala al momento de oír el timbre. La puerta se abre dejando pasar a los dos chicos a la casa, ambos cargando unas bolsas de comida, mientras un marril y un machop ayudan a sus entrenadores cargando una parte.

-Mamá, ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

-Sólo lo adiviné. Por cierto, tu papá quiere hablar contigo sobre algo importante en el patio.

-¿Mi papá?

La señora voltea a ver a Tommy con una sonrisa- ¿Eres un nuevo amigo de Tracey verdad?

-Así es. Me llamo Tommy.

-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a preparar la comida mientras mi hijo habla con su padre? Después te puedes quedar para cenar y festejar el cumpleaños de mi lindo bebé y te enseño algunas de sus fotos cuando tenía un año.

-Mamá, las fotos no- se escucha desde la cocina, antes de que Tracey abriera una puerta corrediza que llevaba al patio, donde un hombre de cabello negro vestido con una camisa azul, pantalón de mezclilla y una cinta roja cubriendo su frente.

-¿Me hablabas papá?

-Tracey, como sabrás, hoy cumples doce años, y hace mucho tiempo en nuestra familia, a esa edad a los jóvenes ya se les consideraban guerreros y eran entrenados para el combate. Por suerte esos tiempos pasaron- en eso el señor se levanta poniendo su puño en alto- pero aún en estos días los Sketchit siguen teniendo la sangre de guerrero en sus venas.

-Entiendo papá (U)

-En realidad, lo que te quiero decir es que tú eres muy especial, porque eres...

-Chansey

Los dos voltean a ver a un chansey herido que sale de los arbustos, por lo que lo cargan al interior de la casa, en donde la señora le aplica algunas pociones.

-Pobrecito, debió recibir una gran paliza.

-Oigan, ¿no es ese el chansey de la enfermera Joy?

-Tienes razón Tommy.

Tracey entonces nota un pedazo de tela enredado en una pata de chansey y lo toma para examinarlo. –Esto es parte de uno de los sacos que usan en el muelle para transportar granos. Chansey, ¿la enfermera Joy está en uno de los almacenes del muelle verdad?

-Chansey- contesta el pokemon afirmando antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta seguido de los chicos.

-Mamá, habla a la policía y avísale que vaya al muelle lo más pronto posible.

Los padres ven alejarse a su hijo hacia el final de la calle junto con el niño, el chansey y su marril mientras el sol ilumina desde lo más alto del cielo.

-Ojalá que no le suceda nada.

-No te preocupes mi cielo- le dice el hombre- Tracey ahora es un guerrero. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que descubra su poder.

* * *

Tracey, Tommy, marril y chansey entran cautelosamente a uno de los almacenes en el muelle tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, moviéndose entre las cajas hasta llegar a ver a la enfermera atada en una silla, con un pedazo de tela ahogando sus gritos.

-No se preocupe enfermera, venimos a rescatarla- indica Tracey al momento de quitarle la tela de su boca y desatarla.

-Gracias a dios que me encontraron.

-Fue chansey quien nos indicó el lugar.

-Tenemos que detener al Equipo Rocket antes de que vayan a la reserva y tomen a los bebés dratini.

-No irán a ningún lado

Tracey y la enfermera ven en la puerta al mismo hombre del Equipo Rocket que estaba en la playa, sosteniendo al niño tomándolo de rehén.

-No intenten nada si no quieren que este mocoso sea lastimado

-Nadie me llama mocoso y se sale con la suya- grita Tommy antes de morder el brazo del hombre para hacer que lo suelte. Sin perder tiempo Tracey ordena a marril un chorro de agua para golpear al ladrón y hacerlo chocar contra las cajas. Desde afuera se escuchan unas sirenas y varios policías bajan de sus patrullas para buscar en todo el muelle. La oficial Jenny investiga en los alrededores del almacén cuando la puerta se abre y rápidamente se prepara para cualquier intento de ataque o de fuga. Afortunadamente para ella, del almacén salen Tommy junto a la enfermera Joy y chansey, seguidos de Tracey con el hombre del Equipo Rocket con las manos atadas.

-A ustedes los recuerdo- comenta la oficial al reconocer a los chicos. –los acabo de ver esta mañana.

-Así es oficial.

-¡Marril marril ma marril!

-Parece que marril escuchó algo- indica Tracey al momento de que se escucha el sonido de un motor acercándose. Una lancha tripulada por agentes del Equipo Rocket se dirige mar adentro.

-Oh no, deben dirigirse a la reserva.

-Debemos detenerlos antes de que lleguen- dice la oficial a la enfermera, para después voltear a ver a los chicos. –Síganme.

Todos se dirigen al embarcadero, donde se suben a una lancha de la policía para seguir a los ladrones de pokemon. Tracey alcanza a ver que uno de los hombres de negro saca una pokebola y la lanza al mar, de donde sale un pokemon en forma de serpiente marina con una cara fiera capaz de atacar todo lo que esté en su camino.

-Gyarados, hiper rayo ahora.

Una gran concentración de energía se forma en las fauces del gyarados, que apunta hacia la lancha policíaca y dispara un rayo de gran potencia. Con gran habilidad la oficial mueve la embarcación rápidamente para evitar el ataque, pero en el proceso Tracey se cae al agua. Al sacar su cabeza del mar nota al pokemon de agua formar un gran remolino que se dirigía hacia él.

-Oh no, es la furia dragón- grita Tommy al reconocer el ataque. –Tracey, nada lo más rápido que puedas.

Lamentablemente el consejo le llega a Tracey demasiado tarde al ser tragado por el remolino mientras trata de aguantar la respiración en medio de toda esa agua. Después de unos minutos saca una bocanada de aire, pero para su sorpresa, el agua entra a sus pulmones sin afectarlo, como si se tratara de aire. El remolino pierde potencia y Tracey comienza a caer hacia una pequeña zona rocosa que sale del agua cuando en su frente se forma un brillo azulado formando una marca en forma de cabeza de dragón, y pone sus dos manos hacia abajo. En ese momento una columna de agua sale del mar deteniendo la caída del chico, que queda desconcertado. -¿Qué está pasando?

-Lo sabía. –grita Tommy desde la embarcación. –Tracey, al parecer tienes el poder de controlar el agua.

-¿En serio? Eso explica lo que me pasó esta mañana. Ahora veré lo que puedo hacer.

La columna de agua modifica su forma lentamente hasta asemejar a un dragón oriental en el cual Tracey va montado para dirigirse hacia donde se encuentra el Equipo Rocket asombrado.

-Gyarados destruye a esa cosa con tu hidrobomba.

El pokemon lanza de su boca un gran chorro de agua hacia Tracey, quien pone su mano al frente para enviarlo de vuelta lastimando al gyarados con su propio ataque. Después de quedar inconsciente, el hombre regresa a gyarados a su pokebola y aumenta la velocidad del bote.

-No escaparán.

Al decir eso la marca en la frente de Tracey brilla aún más mientras en el mar se forma un remolino que atrapa a la embarcación que huía. Desesperados, los hombres se lanzan al agua e intentan nadar lejos hasta que son arrastrados por la corriente que produce Tracey hacia la lancha de la oficial, quien los esposa a cada uno después de subirlo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a capturar a estos ladrones Tracey.

-No es nada.

-Tenemos que regresar. No querrás llegar tarde a tu banquete de cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo supiste que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

La oficial se queda viendo un rato a Tommy antes de contestarle a Tracey. –Digamos que me lo dijo un pidgey.

* * *

-Mmm, esta comida está exquisita.- comenta Tommy después de comer un rollo de carne que le sirvió la mamá de Tracey.

-Muchas gracias Tommy

En eso la oficial Jenny, que también estaban en la mesa al igual que la enfermera Joy, levanta la vista para ver al padre del cumpleañero. –Por cierto, hay algo que deben saber sobre su hijo.

-Déjenme adivinar. ¿De casualidad lo vio controlando el agua?

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Verá oficial, mi familia posee un gran legado de la antigüedad

Al decir eso, el señor levanta su mano y gira su muñeca mientras una corriente de aire comienza a soplar en la habitación mientras su esposa se irrita un poco. Al notar eso, el padre de Tracey deja de mover su mano haciendo que la corriente se detenga.

-Querido, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no invoques al viento en la casa?

-¿Cómo hiciste eso papá?

-¿Tracey, te acuerdas que en la tarde te dije que tenías la sangre de un guerrero? Pues, eso es parte de tu sangre, porque al igual que yo, eres un guerrero pokemon.

-¿Un guerrero pokemon?

-Verás Tracey, cuando una persona con la sangre de guerrero cumple doce años comienza a desarrollar sus poderes, que dependen del pokemon que haya tocado por primera vez. En tu caso, vas a comenzar a obtener las habilidades de un kingdra. Lo mejor es que comiences a entrenar esas habilidades mientras estés en tu viaje pokemon y las uses para ayudar a los demás si es necesario. Tommy, ¿qué te parecería si mi hijo te acompaña en tu viaje pokemon?

-Sería fabuloso. ¿No lo crees Tracey?

-Claro. Saldremos mañana a primera hora.

-pero de mientras, feliz cumpleaños Tracey.

* * *

Hace unos minutos que el sol ha salido y en la playa los padres de Tracey la enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny terminan de despedir a Tracey y Tommy, cuando este último se da cuenta de un detalle mientras sostiene una pokebola.

-Creo que hay un problema. Yo vine a esta isla usando a mi fearow, pero dudo que pueda llevar a dos personas.

-No te preocupes Tommy. Sé cómo solucionarlo.

Una luz azul aparece en la frente de Tracey mientras del agua surge un dragón líquido en el cual se monta.

-Mejor que tu fearow descanse esta vez. Vamos, sube.

Con algo de dificultad el niño sube al dragón de agua, y antes de retirarse la señora le entrega a su hijo un pedazo de tela rojo.

-Lo mejor es que cubras la marca en tu frente con esto. Así nadie sabrá si estás usando tu poder.

-De acuerdo.- dice él mientras se ata la cinta en su cabeza ocultando el resplandor mientras el dragón se aleja con ellos hacia una aventura que está a punto de iniciar.

**Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

Es el cuarto fic que escribo, y sinceramente no creía que los otros fueran lo suficientemente buenos, pero en fin. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta precuela de Poder pokemon y no olviden dejar reviews


	2. Líos en altamar

**Capítulo 2: Líos en altamar**

Es un hermoso día en el mar y Tracey y Tommy viajan por las islas naranja montados en el dragón de agua que el chico de banda roja creó usando los poderes que acaba de descubrir ese día. Con el paso del tiempo el día se va volviendo noche y el sol coloreaba el agua de anaranjado, dando un tono hermoso al dragón.

-Según el mapa, la isla más cercana está a tres kilómetros al suroeste. Podríamos descansar ahí esta noche si nos apresuramos y luego partiríamos hacia Hoen en la mañana.

En eso Tommy se percata de que el dragón va aminorando su velocidad y se va hundiendo en el agua lentamente mientras Tracey lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Tracey, te pasa algo?

-No es nada, sólo que me siento cansado.

-Ya veo. Como es la primera vez que usas tus poderes es lógico que uses mucha energía para usarlos.

-Lo malo es que falta mucho para encontrar un lugar dónde descansar.

Un sonido llama la atención del niño y voltea a ver a un crucero de gran tamaño acercándose hacia ellos.

-Parece que alguien te escuchó, ¿aún tienes fuerzas para subirnos a bordo?

-prepárate Tommy.

El dragón pasa a convertirse en un chorro de agua que sale del mar levantando a nuestros héroes unos metros en el aire hasta que quedan al mismo nivel que la cubierta para luego saltar.

-Ahora tenemos que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche.

-Espera Tommy- le dice el chico al sujetar la camisa del niño deteniéndolo. -¿no crees que sería mejor averiguar hacia dónde se dirige el barco?

-Tienes razón.

-Disculpen.- los interrumpe un hombre en traje de marinero de complexión corpulenta y cabello café despeinado- a ustedes no recuerdo haberlos visto antes. ¿me podrían mostrar sus boletos?

-Este...no los tenemos con nosotros ahora, pero los vamos a buscar a nuestro camarote. Vamos Tommy.

Los dos se alejan tranquilamente del marinero, pero al doblar a la esquina comienzan a correr rápidamente al tiempo de que son perseguidos. –¡Regresen polizones!

La persecución continúa por las plantas altas y bajas de la embarcación, hasta que se van acercando a la alberca.

-Eso me da una idea.- dice Tracey con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Tommy, no te detengas cuando lleguemos a la alberca.

-Entendido.

Debajo de la cinta roja surge un resplandor azul, al igual que la piscina. Al momento de pasar sobre el agua los dos chicos no caen, sino que cruzan al otro lado como si el agua fuera sólida. El marinero llega al lugar y tan pronto como pone un pie en la piscina se cae con una gran salpicada.

-fue una buena idea. –Festeja el niño al joven de camisa verde.

-no tardará en salir del agua. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar dónde....

Tracey no termina la oración cuando cierra sus ojos y se colapsa sobre el niño tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Tracey!

Tommy se levanta y observa al marinero a punto de salir de la piscina, por lo que intenta hacer reaccionar al chico sin ningún resultado. –Vamos, despierta

-Shhh

El niño escucha algo y se fija en un chico de cabello castaño rizado con una playera roja con rayas negras y pantalón café escondido detrás de unas cajas

-Ven, por aquí.

Con algo de dificultad Tommy lleva arrastrando a Tracey hacia las cajas, donde los tres se esconden del hombre que se pasa de largo las cajas mientras busca a lo polizontes.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.

-Será mejor que llevemos a tu amigo a mi camarote para que se recupere.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos Tracey ve una figura redonda de color azul con dos orejas y unos ojos pequeños, que sonríe al ver que ha despertado. El chico se levanta para percatarse de que se encuentra en la cama de un camarote amplio con tapiz azul, cuyo mobiliario es una mesa, unas sillas y un sofá sencillo. En este último Tommy y el otro chico se levantan al ver que Tracey se encontraba bien.

-Qué bueno que ya has despertado.

-Perdón por preocuparte Tommy. –Tracey intenta levantarse, pero se tambalea y cae en la cama.

-Mejor no te muevas mucho. Necesitas descansar

-Ten.- el dueño del camarote le ofrece un plato de sopa a Tracey, quien nota una cámara en la mesa. –Necesitas comer para reponer tus energías.

-Muchas gracias, este...

-Es cierto, olvidé presentarme, me llamo Todd.

-Soy Tracey y supongo que ya conoces a Tommy.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué los estaban persiguiendo?¿Acaso son polizones?

Tommy se arrodilla en el suelo y junta sus manos para pedir perdón a Todd. –por favor no nos delates, lo que pasa es que Tracey no está en condiciones para continuar viajando a Hoen y tuvimos que subir.

-Tiene suerte. Este barco va directamente al puerto más importante de Hoen,

-¿No es fabuloso, Tracey?¿Tracey?

El chico de banda roja no le contesta, ya que se encuentra roncando a pierna suelta mientras marril desea no ser usado de almohada.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo descansar hasta que lleguemos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por cierto, quiero que mires algo.

El fotógrafo saca de sus bolsillos una cámara digital de la cual quita la tarjeta de memoria y la inserta en una computadora que se encuentra en la esquina del camarote. Todd mueve el ratón para abrir un programa mientras platica con Tommy.

-Hace unos momentos vi algo extraño en el mar y tuve tiempo de tomarle una foto, quiero saber si has visto algo parecido esta tarde.

El niño se sorprende al ver la imagen del dragón de agua en el que viajaba hace unos momentos con su compañero de viaje en el monitor.

-La verdad nunca había visto algo parecido(U)

-Espera, parece que hay alguien montando.

Para desgracia del niño, Todd amplía la foto para ver mejor a los tripulantes del extraño dragón, quienes resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que los polizontes a quienes le dio refugio esta noche.

-Vaya, es algo increíble.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

-Está bien, pero necesito que me expliques bien lo que pasa.

* * *

El reloj del camarote marca la una de la madrugada y se ven a Tommy dormido en el sofá y Todd y Tracey en camas separadas, tan profundamente dormidos que no escuchan la puerta abriéndose. Una figura sombría entra sigilosamente y la luz de luna que pasa por la ventana revela a un sujeto de aspecto musculoso con ropas oscuras cargando un saco medio lleno con no muy buenas intenciones.

-Ojalá aquí haya tan buen botín como en los otros camarotes.

-¡Alto ahí!

El ladrón se pone nervioso al escuchar a alguien, por lo que voltea a investigar. Aliviado, se limpia el sudor al ver al chico de Isla Tangelo sin su cinta dando vueltas en la cama. -¡No me atraparán!

-Vaya, es sólo un estúpido chico teniendo una pesadilla- se dice a sí mismo antes de sacar de una pokebola a un pokemon negro de cuatro patas con un diseño de aros amarillos en su cuerpo. –Umbreon, ayúdame a buscar algo de valor.

-Breon

La evolución de eevee busca entre las mochilas de los chicos algo de valor en lo que su entrenador revisa los armarios. Entre tanto, Tracey se mueve en la cama tratándose de acomodar y saca su mano de las sábanas, apuntando su palma hacia el umbreon, y comienza a hablar dormido.

-Chorro de agua

El pokemon luz de luna se empapa del agua que sale de la mano del "bello durmiente"(n/a. Ya quisiera despertarlo n¬n)y gruñe buscando a su atacante, pero queda confundido al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común. –¿um breon?

En la puerta abierta del baño se alcanza a apreciar el grifo goteando rítmicamente en lo que el bandido hurga en los cajones. Tracey se mueve para quedar de lado en lo que aparece una marca en forma de dragón en su frente emitiendo un leve brillo al tiempo de que el gripo comienza a gotear cada vez más.

-Al fin encontré algo que vale la pena.- dice el hombre al encontrar una pequeña caja fuerte en uno de los armarios. Acto seguido pone su oreja en la caja en lo que intenta descifrar la combinación sin percatarse de la llave de agua que se abre dejando salir a una pequeña serpiente de agua que pareciera nadar en el aire. Las orejas de umbreon se levantan al momento de sentir peligro y gira su cabeza para ver acercarse a la serpiente.

-¡Um breon!-trata de advertir el pokemon a su entrenador, quien sigue intentando abrir la caja fuerte.

-No ahora umbreon. Falta poco..

-¡Breon umbeon!

-Que ahora no.

-¡Umbreon!

-¡Deja de moles...!

literalmente la mandíbula inferior del ladrón toca el suelo al momento de percatarse de la serpiente líquida acechándolo - ...tar.

La tensión se siente en el aire y el sudor pasa por el rostro del sujeto, al igual que una gota de rocío en la superficie de la serpiente azul. El ladrón saca de su saco un alhajero con piedras incrustadas y espera el momento oportuno para lanzarlo en lo que Tracey habla de nuevo entre sueños, aún con su marca brillando en la frente.

-Ataca.

La serpiente abre su boca y lanza un potente chorro de agua que envía al bandido hacia la pared dejándolo noqueado junto a su pokemon. El sonido del choque es lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Tracey, cuya marca desaparece al igual que la serpiente que pasa a ser un charco de agua. Con los ojos medio abiertos el chico revisa la habitación sin moverse de la cama, para luego intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

-Creo que no fue nada, sólo fue un sueño.

* * *

-Quedas bajo arresto por intento de robo.

La oficial Jenny sale del camarote de Todd llevándose al ladrón esposado en lo que los demás policías devolvían el botín a sus respectivos dueños mientras Tommy y Tracey se mantenían escondidos en uno de los botes salvavidas.

-pero les juro que vi a esa serpiente de agua.

-Y luego me va a decir que celebi existe. Tendrá que inventar una historia más convincente para decírsela al juez.

-Qué raro, no recuerdo haber creado ninguna serpiente de agua. –se pregunta el joven Sketchit aún escondido con su compañero de viaje.

-Mira Tracey, estamos llegando a Hoen

Los dos chicos se quedan viendo el puerto de su destino en la ciudad costera del nuevo continente(N/a: ¿Es continente?). El barco encalla en el muelle y las personas que se encuentran ahí esperan a que salgan los parientes, amigos o conocidos que viajaban sin percatarse del dragón marino que lleva a nuestros héroes a tierra firme.

-Bueno, al fin llegamos. Ahora sólo falta que te registres en la liga Hoen y que vayas por las medallas.

-¿Acaso no piensas participar?-le pregunta el niño a Tracey.

-En realidad quiero ser un observador pokemon.

-Pero de cualquier forma tendrás que pasar por un entrenamiento intenso.

Nuestros héroes voltean a ver al fotógrafo pokemon con su cámara en la mano.

-¿A qué te refieres, Todd?

-Necesitas controlar esos poderes que tienes para evitar que te canses demasiado.

-¿Cómo sabes de mis poderes?

Tommy silba inocentemente mientras intenta evadir la mirada del observador.

-Digamos que me lo dijo un pidgey. Pero les prometo que no revelaré ninguna foto que tome de ti usando tus increíbles habilidades.

-Eso significa que...

-Así es, los acompañaré en su viaje pokemon(n-n)

Con nuestros héroes pisando una nueva tierra y con un nuevo compañero de viajes, las aventuras apenas comienzan.

**_Esta historia continuará....._**


	3. El despertar de un caballero

Corazón de Dragón

Capitulo 3: El despertar de un caballero

Hoy nuestros héroes continúan su viaje por Hoen dirigiéndose a su primera escala, pero mientras avanzan se encuentran con algunos retrasos.

* * *

Una parvada de tailow se elevan por el cielo en una formación ordenada mientras Todd los fotografía constantemente y Tracey se dedica a dibujarlos en su libreta.  
-De todas las personas en el mundo tenía que encontrarme con un observador y un fotógrafo- se queja Tommy sentado en una roca. -¿Al menos podríamos avanzar?  
-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo a una parvada de tailow(o)  
-Tienes que entenderlo Tommy- le explica el fotógrafo mientras maneja su cámara- Apenas comenzó su viaje pokemon.  
-Lo sé, pero necesito registrarme en la liga Hoen. Sólo espero que no lleguemos al centro pokemon de noche  
-Alto en nombre de la ley  
Los tailow se dispersan tan pronto como un jeep pasa por el campo seguido por la oficial Jenny en una moto mientras los cuatro tripulantes del vehículo todo terreno intentaba perderlo de vista.  
-¿Quiénes serán?- pregunta Tracey en lo que se fija por sus binoculares en que todos los hombres del jeep usan playeras blancas con rayas azules, pantalón negro y una pañoleta en la cabeza con un símbolo semejante a una A.  
-Quienes quiera que sean, parece que son criminales.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tommy. Tracey, creo que es hora que hagas lo tuyo.  
-¿Pero qué tal si me ven?  
-Vamos, a esta distancia nadie te va a ver.  
-Bueno, si tu lo dices... ¡chorro de agua!  
Al momento de juntar sus manos al frente, una gran cantidad de agua sale de éstas y, en lugar de ser absorbida por la tierra, se va formando una especie de serpiente líquida que repta hacia donde se dirige el jeep.  
-¿Qué diablos es eso?- se pregunta la oficial al momento de que la serpiente envuelve al vehículo formando una barrera impidiendo que sus ocupantes escapen. Tan pronto como la formación acuosa desaparece, los policías se encargan de arrestar a los sujetos con traje de marinero.  
-¿De dónde habrá salido esa cosa?  
La oficial Jenny voltea hacia donde se encuentra el trío, quien rápidamente se escabulle entre la hierba espesa para no ser vistos. Entretanto, una chica de cabello violeta vestida con la versión femenina del traje de marinero de sus compañeros también se queda viendo en la misma dirección escondida detrás de un árbol  
-¿Acaso eso será..?

* * *

-Tus pokemon se encuentran en buen estado.  
-Gracias, enfermera Joy  
Después de tomar sus pokebolas, Tommy se dirige hacia el observador, quien se dedica a captar imágenes del torchic de un entrenador, el camerump de un alpinista y un sealeo tratando de balancear una pelota en su nariz.  
-Estos pokemon son muy interesantes  
-Vaya- comenta el niño al ver los dibujos. -Eres un buen dibujante.  
-Gracias, pero aún me falta mucho para ser un buen observador pokemon apenas estoy empezando.  
-Y vaya que te falta mucho  
Los dos chicos voltean a ver a un joven de cabello rubio con un atuendo que parece ser de diseñador, que consiste en camisa azul, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.  
-¿a qué te refieres con eso?  
-Como que, los trazos se ven muy pobres, ¿ves?. Y, o sea, ¿qué anuncia con esos dibujitos de primaria?  
-Deja en paz a mi amigo- grita Tommy en lo que Tracey lo sujeta de los brazos para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento físico.  
-O sea, como que yo tengo el derecho de expresarme libremente.  
-Y yo tengo el derecho de callarte.  
Repentinamente aparece Todd en medio de los chicos, sobresaltándolos un poco. -Tranquilos chicos, mejor arreglen sus diferencias como gente civilizada.  
-O sea, ¿qué tal una batalla pokemon?  
-De acuerdo.  
Los dos entrenadores estrechan la mano mientras sus miradas parecen que sacan chispas, lo que pone nervioso al joven observador. -¿Qué tal si olvidamos lo sucedido?(nnU)

* * *

Fuera del centro pokemon Tommy y el chico rubio se ven amenazadoramente mientras Tracey se pone en medio para arbitrear el encuentro.  
-Sólo podrán usar un pokemon para esta batalla, así que decidan sabiamente.  
-Pues yo escojo a dratini- dice Tommy en lo que su pokemon dragón sale de su pokebola repitiendo su nombre alegremente.  
-Tu dragoncito se verá muy lindo, pero tengo algo mejor. ¡Ve zangoose!  
Un pokemon blanco de aspecto felino con una mancha roja en zigzag en su cuerpo y otra cerca de su ojo izquierdo sale de la pokebola con una mirada amenazante.  
-Ahora comencemos con la...  
El niño no termina de hablar cuando ve a sus compañeros fotografiando y dibujando al pokemon blanco, por lo cual termina cayendo de espalda  
-Se ve que es un pokemon muy bien entrenado  
-Y muy fotogénico.  
-¡¿Pueden hacer sus observaciones después de la batalla?!-les reclama el entrenador de dratini con su cabeza ocupando toda la pantalla.  
-De acuerdo(U)  
-Comiencen con la batalla  
A la señal los dos pokemon se acercan el uno a otro esperando las instrucciones de los entrenadores, siendo zangoose el primero en atacar.  
-Zangoose, usa tu ataque de rasguño  
-Esquívalo dratini  
El pokemon dragón se mueve justo a tiempo para evitar las garras afiladas de su adversario, desesperando al chico rico.  
-Como que, cortes furia  
Zangoose se dedica a dar una zarpada tras otras rápidamente dejando a Tommy preocupado por el estado de dratini, hasta que su cara indica que tiene una idea  
-Onda trueno ahora.  
Unas chispas salen del pokemon dragón y zangoose queda paralizado por la corriente eléctrica.  
-O sea, ataca ahora.  
-Aprovecha para darle un cabezazo.  
Dratini se lanza hacia delante golpeando con su cabeza a su oponente haciéndolo rodar hacia su entrenador, cayendo ambos de una manera graciosa.  
-Zangoose ya no puede continuar. La victoria va para Tommy.  
-Como que, dolió mucho(XO)  
-Zan... goose(XO)

* * *

-Tracey, me da gusto que hayas llegado con bien a Hoen- exclama la madre del observador a su hijo a través del videoteléfono del centro pokemon, para fijarse en el fotógrafo pokemon.- Y me alegro de que te hayas hecho de un nuevo amigo.  
-Mucho gusto en conocerla señora Sketchit. Me llamo Todd.  
-Por cierto Tracey, ¿cómo sigues con ....ya sabes?  
-Bien mamá, y puedes hablar sobre mis poderes con completa libertad, Todd ya lo sabe.  
Por el monitor se ve a la señora suspirando de alivio. -Gracias por decírmelo, me quitaste un peso de encima. Recuerda que tu padre insiste en que entrenes para tener un mayor control sobre tus habilidades.  
La conversación se ve de pronto interrumpida por una noticia en vivo que transmiten en la televisión  
-Interrumpimos este programa para transmitir estas imágenes captadas por la cámara de seguridad del museo de Ciudad Ocre, donde miembros del Equipo Aqua se encuentran robando invaluables piezas de la exposición de fósiles pokemon.  
Los ahí presentes en el lobby del centro pokemon observan las imágenes de unos hombres vestidos de marinero robando unos caparazones de kabuto y almaldo en exposición mientras cambian la toma a un grupo de mightyenas que evitan a los policías entrar al interior.  
-¿Acaso no son ellos los sujetos que detuve en la tarde?-pregunta Tracey al reconocer la vestimenta de los ladrones, a lo que los ojos de Tommy se llenan de brillo  
-Fabuloso, esta es la oportunidad de ver al guerrero de agua en acción de nuevo  
-No creo que sea conveniente(u)  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tommy- le responde el fotógrafo. -Por algo es que tienes esos poderes.  
-Tienes mucha razón Todd, un guerrero pokemon siempre debe usar su poder para ayudar a los demás.  
-Mamá...(U)  
Después de que Tracey ve de una forma nerviosa a su mamá, Todd saca una libreta y muestra su contenido a la pantalla. -Ya estuve pensando en esa posibilidad, y me tomé la libertad de diseñarle a su hijo un traje de batalla  
-Vaya, es un buen diseño, no te hubieras molestado(nn)  
-Lo mismo digo, no te hubieras molestado- dice el observador con la gota más grande posible cubriendo su rostro.  
-Lo sé, hasta tuve tiempo de confeccionarlo.  
-¿Por qué a mí? (UUu)

* * *

Las grandes ventanas del museo permiten ver a un miembro del Equipo Aqua caminando por los pasillos sin notar a la oficial Jenny escondida detrás de unas estatuas, acompañado de otro grupo de oficiales cubiertos en puntos estratégicos alrededor del grupo de maleantes. La oficial Jenny le hace una señal a uno de los policías, quien lanza varias pokebolas al aire, saliendo de cada una unos pokemon con aspecto de oruga roja.  
-wurple, disparo de hi....  
Antes de que el oficial pudiera dar la orden un poochena alerta al Equipo Aqua de los oficiales, para que después un pokemon en forma de langosta dispare un chorro de agua a los policías. Sin que ninguno de los grupos lo note, una sombra baja desde el techo por medio de una cuerda, mientras que en el tejado Todd saca un cable de un panel de control y lo conecta a una computadora en la cual se muestra lo que está sucediendo dentro del museo.  
-Listo, ya estamos conectados al sistema de seguridad.  
-Tracey, estamos contigo- dice Tommy por un micrófono de diadema, a lo que la sombra en la parte derecha que se ve en el monitor asiente antes de salirse de cuadro.  
-Entendido.  
Conforme continúan las batallas pokemon entre los oficiales y el Equipo Aqua, este último parece tener la ventaja después de que un corpish venciera a un par de growlithe(N/a: no me pregunten cómo llegaron a Hoen) con un chorro de agua, y se prepara para disparar a un tercer perro pokemon, debilitado por la batalla contra un poochena.  
-¡Growlithe no!  
La oficial Jenny se lanza hacia su pokemon tratando de cubrirlo del chorro de agua , pero centímetros antes de tocar a la oficial el agua parece detenerse por unos instantes antes de ir de regreso al corpish, al tiempo de que otro chorro de agua surge para hacer más fuerte el primero y así dejar noqueado al pokemon de agua.  
-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se preguntan los hombres del Equipo Aqua por lo sucedido, por lo que uno de ellos prende su linterna para iluminar a un chico de cabello negro con reflejos verdes vestido con una camisa azul claro estilo medieval con bordes en dorado, pantalón, botas y unos guantes sin dedo que cubren tres cuartos de su brazo, todo en un tono azul oscuro, al igual que una capa sujeta al traje con un broche redondo rojo justo sobre el hombro derecho, acentuando el aspecto de guerrero medieval(N/a: quisiera ser princesa para que me rescate n¬n). En su frente descansa una tiara dorada con una gema azul en el centro y un antifaz impide que su identidad sea revelada  
-Oye, ¿no sabes que aquí no es la fiesta de disfraces?- grita un miembro del Equipo Aqua al recién llegado, quien se encuentra ocupado ayudando a levantarse a la oficial.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Disculpe, ¿pero quién es usted?  
-Un amigo que vino a ayudarla- contesta el chico al momento de dar un paso al frente. -Será mejor que se vaya, yo me ocuparé de ellos  
-¿Estás loco?  
-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunta uno de los marineros al resto en tono de burla -ese tonto cree que puede vencernos.  
Después de una serie de carcajadas, el Equipo Aqua lanza varias pokebolas al aire revelando tres corpish más y una jauría de mightyenas.  
-¡Todos ataquen!  
Tres de los pokemon lobo se lanzan contra Tracey cuando la gema azul en su frente deja ver el resplandor de su marca indicando que está listo para atacar.  
-¡Ataque burbuja!  
Al poner su mano al frente miles de pequeñas burbujas son disparadas hacia los mightyena provocándoles un daño considerable al momento de reventarse al contacto con el pelaje de los pokemon. Tanto los oficiales como los ladrones quedan atónitos ante las habilidades del guerrero enmascarado.  
-Corpish, usen sus chorros de agua  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Tracey desconcierta a Equipo Aqua y la gema brilla una vez más mientras los tres disparos de agua se desvían de vuelta a los pokemon langosta dejándolos noqueado. Entretanto, una cámara de seguridad capta las imágenes, que son enviadas por medio de un sistema de seguridad hackeado a la laptop de Todd, quien ve lo sucedido al lado de Tommy.  
-Al parecer Tracey ya ha mejorado su control sobre el agua  
-Lo sé, hasta su ataque burbuja se ve poderoso.  
-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunta el niño al notar una silueta cuadrúpeda en el monitor acercándose al guerrero de agua desde atrás, por lo que toma su micrófono de diadema y decide alertarlo. -Tracey ten cuidado, un mightyena se acerca desde atrás.  
Por medio de un audífono escondido en la tiara, el chico recibe la advertencia y su marca es de nuevo revelada debajo del cristal azul al tiempo que los charcos de agua formados por la batalla se van moviendo hasta formar un charco más grande frente al chico, cuya agua parece desafiar la gravedad ascendiendo en espiral  
-¡Espíritu de agua, ven a mí!  
La espiral de agua va tomando la forma de una serpiente marina que se lanza hacia el mightyena y se encarga de derrotar al último pokemon del Equipo Aqua. Éstos deciden huir luego de recoger a sus pokemon, pero con un movimiento de manos Tracey ordena a la serpiente obstruirles el paso dejando que los oficiales, al fin fuera de la conmoción, arreste a cada uno de los hombres mientras la oficial Jenny se acerca al joven guerrero.  
-¿De casualidad usted se encontraba en las afueras de ciudad Ocre esta tarde?  
-Se podría decir que sí. Fue un gusto haberla ayudado oficial, pero me tengo que ir  
Después de decir eso, el chico forma una esfera negra en su mano y la lanza contra el suelo liberando una cortina de humo que impide que la policía lo vea subir por una columna de agua hacia el tejado, donde el fotógrafo y el entrenador lo esperan para irse de ese lugar, sin notar que en la rama de un árbol una chica de cabello violeta vistiendo playera ombliguera blanca con rayas azules, pantalón azul acampanado y una pañoleta azul en su cabeza se queda viendo por una ventana a la policía notando que el héroe de la noche se había ido.  
-Un chico que controla el espíritu del agua, parece que la leyenda es cierta. Al fin encontré al elegido de kyogre

* * *

-...así es cómo varios miembros del Equipo Aqua fueron arrestados gracias a la ayuda de un joven misterioso que, según la versión de la policía, posee habilidades sobrehumanas. Si dichas declaraciones resultan ser ciertas, tal parece que anoche fue el debut de un superhéroe  
Nuestros héroes observan en el lobby del centro pokemon las noticias de la noche anterior mientras se transmiten las imágenes de la batalla  
-Debo admitir que hice un excelente vestuario a pesar de ser mi primera vez en coser.  
-Creo que deberias dedicarte a este asunto del superhéroe.  
-Vamos chicos, no es para tanto- exclama Tracey nervioso, para después cambiar su cara a una sonrojada- aunque debo admitir que disfruté mucho estar en una batalla pokemon sin usar uno.  
-Así se habla, Tracey. Ahora debemos dirigirnos al pueblo Littleroot para inscribirme en la liga Hoen y....  
Al fijarse que Tracey y Todd ya no están, el niño los busca hasta verlos alrededor del skitty de una entrenadora dibujándolo y fotografiándolo, a lo que Tommy deja salir una exhalación en forma de hongo.  
-Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme(U)  
Tommy se sienta en una banca esperando el momento en que continúen su viaje por Hoen y descubran más sorpresas..aunque eso puede tardar

_**Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

Espero que me perdonen por tardarme en actualizar, pero con la universidad no he tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir(y las sequias de ideas no ayudan--u), pero haré lo que sea para continuar con mis fics. Agradezco a mis amigas del sugoi gummi, en especial a Mirime, y a mari Briefs por apoyarme y soportarme nnu 

Dejen reviews para dudas o comentarios o escribanme a 


	4. Enredos de la naturaleza

Corazón de Dragón Capítulo 4: Enredos de la naturaleza 

Hoy Tommy, Tracey y Todd por fin llegan al pueblo Littleroot, la primera escala en su viaje por Hoen, aunque aún tienen algunos contratiempos.  
¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo inscribirme en la liga Hoen?  
-Creí que tú lo sabías Tommy- le contesta Todd mientras se encarga de tomarle fotos a unos zigzagoon. -Pero podemos preguntar a las personas del pueblo.  
-Disculpe- le pregunta el observador a un chico que pasaba por ahí¿de casualidad no sabe dónde se puede inscribir a la liga Hoen?  
-Normalmente las inscripciones son en el centro pokemon, pero hoy está cerrado, así que deben ir con el profesor Birch, que vive por allá.  
-Muchas gracias  
-Es muy raro que un centro pokemon se encuentre cerrado.  
-Lo sé Todd, pero ahora vamos con el profesor Birch y luego averiguamos lo que pasa.- contesta el niño mientras corre hacia la dirección señalada sin siquiera esperar a sus compañeros de viaje.  
-Se ve que está muy ansioso. ¿No crees Tracey?  
-Tenemos que alcanzarlo. A lo mejor el profesor Birch nos muestre algunos pokemon.  
-Tienes razón. ¡Tommy, espéranos!

* * *

-Espero que la casa del profesor esté cerca- se dice a sí mismo Tommy mientras va caminando por una vereda en las afueras del pueblo. -Si nos hubieran dicho antes que vivía al otro lado del pueblo¿verdad Todd¿Todd?  
Al momento en que voltea el niño, se da cuenta de que está solo en aquel lugar tan desolado. -Chicos, por favor dejen de jugar a las escondidas(u).  
¡Que alguien me ayude!  
El joven entrenador va corriendo rápidamente al lugar donde escuchó el grito, que lo lleva al pie de un roble el cual unos pokemon en forma de bellota intentan saltar para treparlo. Al levantar la vista el chico nota a un niño de aproximadamente siete años de cabello blanco de playera roja, shorts cafés y tenis negros aferrándose fuertemente de la rama del árbol mientras sigue gritando de miedo.  
¡Por favor, aleja a los seedot de mi!(TT)  
-Haré lo que pueda. ¡Ve gloom!  
Un pokemon en forma de flor con una rostro salivante sale de la pokebola del niño mientras repite su nombre felizmente. Tommy se tapa su nariz antes de ordenarle a su pokemon. -Gloom, ahuyenta a los seedot con tu ataque ácido.  
Una niebla oscura sale de los pétalos de gloom y llega a cubrir a los seedot que perciben el desagradable aroma y rápidamente corren hacia un lugar menos apestoso  
-Oye, ya puedes bajarte- le grita el entrenador al niño, pero éste se rehúsa a obedecerlo.  
-Sólo si primero pones a gloom en su pokebola.  
-De acuerdo(-). Regresa gloom.  
Una vez que ya no ve al pokemon de hierba, el chico da un salto para bajar a tierra firme, asombrando a Tommy por la considerable altura de la que saltó y que para el niño le parecía de lo más natural.  
-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.  
-De nada. Por cierto¿no sabes dónde se encuentra el profesor Birch?  
-Mi papá debe estar cerca investigando unos pokemon de fuego, de agradecimiento te llevaré con él.  
-Gracias. Por cierto mi nombre es Tommy.  
-Mucho gusto, me llamo Brendan.

* * *

¿Ya lo encontraste Tracey- pregunta Todd al ver a su amigo sobre una columna de agua de cinco metros de alto proveniente de un pequeño arroyo.  
-No veo a Tommy, pero encontré una casa al norte, debe ser ahí donde vive el profesor.  
-Eso espero, ya me estoy cansando de caminar.  
Mientras Tracey hace que la columna de agua descienda, el fotógrafo se va sentando en una roca de forma extraña cuando repentinamente sale humo del centro de la "roca" acompañado de algo de fuego y Todd se levanta del golpe para dirigirse al arroyo y ahí calmar su dolor.  
-Tor koal- dice la roca al levantarse, revelando ser un pokemon con aspecto de tortuga rocosa.  
-Trata de fijarte para la próxima dónde te sientas(XD)  
-Muy gracioso(��)  
-Espero que para la próxima no cometas el mismo error- les habla un hombre de cabello castaño con una playera azul y shorts negros bajo su bata de laboratorio, lo que llama la atención del observador.  
¿De casualidad usted es el profesor Birch?  
-Así es. ¿Para qué me estaban buscando?  
-Lo que pasa es que un amigo necesita registrarse en la liga Hoen, pero creo que se perdió en el camino.  
-Entiendo. Si quieren los puedo ayudar.  
-Muchas gracias profesor- responde Todd al tiempo que termina de fotografiar al torkoal.  
-Por cierto, hace unos momentos vi una torre de agua por esta zona. ¿no han visto de casualidad lo que ha sido?  
-Este...no sé de qué habla profesor(u)  
-Creo que lo imaginé

* * *

Un pequeño grupo de zigzagoon come tranquilamente unas manzanas cuando el sonido de un motor perturba la calma del bosque y los pokemon corren para evitar ser arrollados por una motocicleta que se detiene súbitamente. La conductora de playera blanca con franjas azules y pantalón azul se baja del vehículo y se quita el casco revelando su cabellera color violeta acomodada con una pañoleta azul con un logotipo en forma de una A en azul.  
-Estoy segura que esa torre de agua es obra del Elegido de Kyogre.  
Una especie de timbre suena en los bolsillos de la chica y ella saca una especie de teléfono celular para contestar la llamada.  
-_Agente Anya, hizo un buen trabajo al robar todos los pokemon del Centro Pokemon de Littleroot._  
-Estoy muy agradecida de recibir sus felicitaciones, jefe. Ahora estoy tras la pista del Elegido de Kyogre para reclutarlo en nuestra organización.  
_-Estaré esperando pacientemente ese momento. Por lo que puedo ver en el sistema de posicionamiento global, estás cerca de un área de investigación._   
-Entiendo perfectamente. Le llevaré todos los pokemon que encuentre.  
-_Qué así sea. Estamos en contacto._  
Una vez terminada la conversación la chica guarda su celular y monta su motocicleta después de ver la caja atada a una canastilla atrás de su asiento.  
-Prepárate Elegido de Kyogre. Haré lo que sea para tenerte de nuestro lado.

* * *

Tommy y Brendan ya habían caminado por más de una hora y ahora se encuentran bajo un manzano comiendo de sus frutos  
-No sabía que por aquí hubieran unas manzanas tan ricas  
-Lo sé. Iré por más.  
Al decir eso Brendan da un salto para subir a la rama más alta del árbol y tomar unas cuantas manzanas antes de bajar de la misma forma en la que subió, dejando al entrenador boquiabierto ante tal muestra de agilidad.  
¿Quieres más?  
-Lo siento, pero ya estoy lleno- contesta Tommy algo nervioso. El sonido de unas hojas moviéndose llama la atención de los niños y al voltear ambos observan a un shroomish cruzando la vereda cuando ve a Brendan, el cual inmediatamente se sube hasta la rama más alta del manzano en un par de segundos.  
¡Tommy, dile que se aleje por favor!(TT)  
-De acuerdo. Sal dratini- dice el chico al lanzar la pokebola del pokemon dragón quien lo saluda afectuosamente.  
-Usa tu ataque malicioso.  
El dratini se queda viendo fijamente al pokemon hongo y sus ojos se vuelven rojos dándole un aspecto fiero, por lo que el shroomish sale corriendo despavorido.  
-Brendan, ya puedes bajar.  
-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- contesta el niño después de descender de un salto, asustando un poco a Tommy.  
-Oye¿cómo es que puedes saltar tan alto?(OO)  
-Es fácil, sólo flexiono las piernas y me levanto rápidamente()  
Tommy deja salir una gotota en su nuca ante una respuesta tan simple, cuando se da cuenta de algo.  
-Dime la verdad. ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los pokemon planta?  
¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?(u)  
-Por la forma en la que actúas cuando ves, por ejemplo a los seedot, o a mi gloom, o al pobre de shroomish  
-Está bien, ya entendí(��). Creo que todo comenzó cuando tenía tres años.  
En un flashback vemos a un Brendan de tres años caminando por la casa mientras su padre estaba ocupado haciendo una revisión médica a los pokemon que le entregaría a unos entrenadores principiantes. Chibi-Brendan se acerca a la mesa de observaciones y con un poco de esfuerzo logra subirse a una silla para ver bien a los tres pokemon: torchic, el pokemon de fuego, mudkip, el pokemon de agua, y treecko, el pokemon de hierba.  
-Lindos pokemon(o)  
-Lo sé Brendan. Cuando crezcas podrás tener uno de ellos.  
-Quiero este.- dice el niño al señalar al pokemon lagartija, que se acerca al niño y le muerde el dedo haciendo que llore muy fuerte.  
-Bwaaa, el pokemon hierba es feo(TT)  
-..y si más no recuerdo, eso fue lo que pasó- dice Brendan para terminar el flashback, a lo que Tommy se ríe a carcajadas.  
-No puedo creer que por algo tan simple tengas tanto miedo(XD)  
-Deja de reirte. Dolió mucho, además de que mi dedo se puso verde por tres días.  
¿A qué te refieres con eso?(oô)  
El sonido de un disparo interrumpe la conversación y los chicos voltean a ver una red que está a punto de caer sobre ellos.  
-Dratini, usa tu tornado para alejar esa red.  
El pokemon dragón repite su nombre mientras aparece un remolino que atrapa la red y la aleja de los chicos para tirarla en los pies del manzano, de donde sale la chica del vestimenta de marinero.  
-Fue muy astuto de tu parte usar el tornado de esa forma.  
-Eres del Equipo Aqua- grita el entrenador al reconocer la vestimenta de la chica.  
-Me alegro de que mi organización sea tan reconocida, y tu dratini tendrá el gusto de pertenecer a ella si aceptas dármelo.  
-Eso nunca. Vámonos Brendan.  
Tommy levanta a su pokemon y lo enrolla en su cuello como si fuera una bufanda y toma de la mano al niño antes de comenzar a correr para alejarse de la chica. Los niños continúan su huida cuando de pronto Brendan escucha el sonido de la motocicleta de la chica.  
-Tal vez si vamos por el arroyo...sujétate bien Tommy.  
El hijo del profesor Birch toma fuertemente la mano del entrenador al punto en que éste siente dolor, y a continuación acelera súbitamente llevando a Tommy prácticamente volando. Entretanto, Tracey, Todd y el profesor continúan caminando por el bosque cuando una ráfaga que pasa frente a ellos los obliga a detenerse  
¿Qué habrá sido eso?  
-Debió ser mi hijo Brendan.- contesta el profesor al observador con toda la calma del mundo provocando una reacción de asombro en los chicos. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando la motocicleta con la chica de azul pasa persiguiendo a los niños.  
¿Tracey, acaso no era un miembro del Equipo Aqua?  
-Eso parece. Será mejor que vayamos por la oficial Jenny.  
El fotógrafo y el observador se alejan del lugar mientras Todd saca de su mochila una bolsa y se la entrega a Tracey.  
-Toma, ya sabes qué hacer con esto  
-Ni me lo recuerdes por favor(-u)

* * *

-Brendan¿podemos detenernos por un momento? No quiero recordar lo que desayuné hoy()- reclama Tommy cansado de ir tan rápido.  
-Falta poco para llegar al arroyo y...  
Repentinamente el niño de cabello plateado se detiene provocando que el entrenador salga disparado contra un árbol.  
-Al menos avisa que te vas a detener, Brendan. ¿Brendan?  
Una vez recuperado del golpe, Tommy se fija en un roselia dormido en el suelo para después levantas su vista para ver al niño llorando sobre la rama de un árbol.  
-Necesitas superar ese miedo a los pokemon planta lo antes posible(U)  
-No escaparás ahora- dice la chica de traje de marinero una vez que se baja de su motocicleta. ¡Lombre, ve por ese dratini!  
Un pokemon de hierba con aspecto de revolucionario mexicano(N/a: al menos para mí eso parece)hace su aparición para enfrentarse al dratini al tiempo que su sola presencia aumenta el miedo en el hijo del profesor.  
-Dratini, usa tu onda trueno- ordena Tommy a su pokemon, que libera una descarga eléctrica a su oponente logrando paralizarlo un poco. Sin embargo, lombre responde con una serie de hojas navaja que aciertan en el blanco además de que algunas de ellas logran cortar el árbol donde se encontraba Brendan, quien apenas logra caer de pie.  
-Vaya, si que son muy filosas esas hojas navaja.  
Aprovechando el descuido, dratini sujeta al pokemon del Equipo Aqua con su cola y le da una serie de vueltas antes de lanzarlo al aire.  
-Ay no- responde Tommy al fijarse el lugar donde fue lanzado el lombre y una gota aparece en su cabeza al ver al niño correr de un lado a otro con el lombre sobre su cabeza.  
¡QUITAMELOQUITAMELOQUITAMELOQUITAMELOQUITAMELOQUITAMELO! (TT)  
-Es muy gracioso verlo correr así- dice la marinera. -Lombre, si quieres puedes hacerte cargo de ese mocoso.  
-No puedo creer que lo hagas sufrir de esa manera.  
-Ese no es tu asunto niñito. ¡Corphish, usa tu chorro de agua!  
El pokemon langosta hace su aparición y está a punto de atacar cuando de repente es tirado al suelo al momento en que el pokemon de agua y planta es lanzado contra él.  
¡Treeeckoo!  
Tanto el entrenador como la marinera quedan sorprendidos al ver a Brendan algo "cambiado": su cabello se había vuelto verde y había aparecido una franja de escamas a la altura de sus ojos, ahora amarillos con pupilas verticales como las de un reptil.  
-Me pregunto si el treecko que lo mordió no era radiactivo(u)  
-Lombre, corphish, ataquen a...esa cosa.  
Los dos pokemon se dirigen rápidamente al niño, que termina dando un salto provocando que sus atacantes se estrellen entre sí  
-Treeckoo- grita Brendan antes de embestir rápidamente a lombre mandándolo unos metros en el aire antes de caer fuera de combate.  
-Vaya, conoce el ataque rápido(OOu)  
El niño observa al pokemon de agua con unos ojos fieros que por un momento se vuelven rojos logrando así asustar tanto al corphish como a su entrenadora cuando de repente Brendan cierra los ojos y Tommy va rápidamente a sostenerlo antes de que caiga al suelo. -Creo que fue demasiado por hoy.  
-Corphish, ataca ahora.  
¡Espíritu de agua, ven a mi!  
Una serpiente de agua aparece tapando el paso al pokemon de agua y la chica levanta su vista para ver al joven de cabello negro con reflejos verdes con un traje azul dándole el aspecto de un caballero medieval sobre la rama de un árbol.  
-No permitiré que lastimes a personas inocentes para cumplir tus planes. Regresa esas pokemon a sus dueños si no quieres pagar las consecuencias- dice Tracey al momento de notar la caja de pokebolas en la motocicleta.  
-Hagamos un trato. Regresaré las pokebolas si aceptas unirte al Equipo Aqua.  
¿Qué estás diciendo!  
-Tu talento para controlar el agua podría ser muy útil para los fines de nuestra organización.- le dice la chica. -Tendrías al mundo bajo tus pies si estás de nuestro lado.  
El chico niega con su cabeza mientras salta a tierra firme. -Lo siento, pero mi deber como guerrero está primero.  
-En ese caso no me das otra opción. Corphish ataca a esos niños.  
La langosta dispara un chorro de agua en dirección a Tommy y Brendan cuando el guerrero se concentra y la joya en su tiara brilla al tiempo en que el ataque es desviado de vuelta al pokemon de agua.  
-Deberías aprender a no usar ataques de agua cuando estoy cerca.  
-Tienes mucha razón, Elegido de Kyogre.  
¿Elegido de Kyogre-se pregunta el chico sin darse cuenta del corphish acercándose peligrosamente hasta que una voz por un micrófono escondido lo alerta. -_Cuidado, a tu derecha_  
Tracey apenas logra esquivar el ataques de pinzas del pokemon, que logra cortar algunos de sus cabellos. Mientras corphish intenta usar su ataque martillo Todd se acerca a Tommy para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si, pero estoy preocupado por Brendan- responde el entrenador mientras ve al niño, que había vuelto a su aspecto normal.  
-Será mejor que ayudes a Tracey un poco.  
-De acuerdo. ¡Dratini, usa tu furia dragón!  
El pokemon dragón deja salir un grito antes de crear un gran tornado que va avanzando hacia donde se dirige el guerrero, que al parecer tiene una idea.  
-Ataque burbuja  
El chico dispara de su mano una serie de burbujas que hacen retroceder al pokemon de agua hasta que es atrapado dentro de la furia dragón y gira una y otra vez al punto de crear vértigo hasta en quien lo observa.  
-Corphish regresa- ordena la chica una vez que termina el efecto del ataque tipo dragón y monta su motocicleta para escapar. -Nos veremos de nuevo, elegido de Kyogre.  
-Espera, regresa las pokebolas.  
-Eso nunca.  
Tracey sigue el vehículo rápidamente cuando observa que se dirige al arroyo y la tiara emite un resplandor al tiempo en que una serpiente de agua surge del arroyo para tomar la caja del botín.  
-Juro que no será la última vez que oigas hablar de Anya- dice la chica escapando en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

¿Brendan, te encuentras bien?  
Lo primero que ve el niño al entrenador es el rostro de Tommy algo preocupado. Brendan se levanta notando que se encuentra en sobre una cama con una manta de torchic, un móvil de wingull en el techo y varios pokemon de peluche en una repisa bajo la cual está un asiento en forma de snorlax(N/a: quiero un cuarto asíXD)  
-Estoy bien. Soñé que era un treecko y que estaba peleando con los pokemon del Equipo Aqua.  
-Debes tener mucha imaginación(u)  
-Pero se sentía tan real, y esa sensación de estar en una batalla, era como si hubiera entrado a la mente de un pokemon, lo fabuloso es que no tuve miedo.  
-Vaya, parece que todo esto terminó ayudándolo- murmura el entrenador antes de que la puerta se abra dejando pasar al profesor Birch con una pokedex en su mano.  
-Qué bueno que ya despertaste Brendan. Me tenías muy preocupado. Por cierto Tommy, felicidades, ya estás en la liga Hoen.  
-Muchas gracias profesor- dice el chico al recibir su pokedex.  
-Según tengo entendido, el gimnasio más cercano se encuentra en Petalburg, tendrás que viajar al oeste unos tres días aproximadamente.  
-Por cierto¿dónde están Tracey y Todd?  
-Creo que se encuentran algo ocupados- le contesta el hombre al mirar por la ventana. Tommy hace lo mismo para observar a los chicos fotografiando y dibujando a un grupo de torchic.  
-El profesor tiene pokemon muy interesantes()  
-No puedo esperar a revelar estas fotos()  
-Algún día me acostumbraré(u)- comenta Tommy al ver a sus compañeros de viajes tan alegres. Ya que está inscrito en la liga Hoen, Tommy está listo para conseguir su primera medalla, pero sabe bien que no será el único que tendrá que enfrentar grandes desafíos.  
_**Esta historia continuará...**_


	5. El misterio del instituto pokemon

**Capítulo 5: El misterio de la academia pokemon**

Nuestros héroes toman un descanso de su viaje a Petalburg mientras disfrutan de una deliciosa comida, la fresca brisa de las montañas, y en el caso de Todd, de unas excelentes tomas de un grupo de beautifly volando rumbo al horizonte.

"Tracey¿cómo crees que sea el líder del gimnasio Petalburg?" pregunta el joven entrenador a su compañero de viaje.

"Sinceramente no he oído mucho de él, sólo que es conocido por ser un líder muy rudo en batalla."

"Puede que sea rudo, pero yo lo soy más" Tommy saca de su mochila un trofeo de plata con una pokebola encima y se lo muestra al observador. "No por nada soy segundo lugar de la Liga Añil."

"Pero no olvides que los pokemon de Hoen pueden ser más fuertes."

Todd deja de tomar fotos para dirigir su mirada a Tommy, y agrega: "Y es probable que tengan ataques nunca antes vistos."

"¿Cómo eso?"

Los chicos se fijan en una sombra en el aire que señala Tommy y rápidamente saca unos binoculares "Es un pájaro."

"No, es un avión" responde Todd al activar el zoom de su cámara. Sin embargo, Tracey no necesita de mucho esfuerzo para enfocar el objeto volador no identificado

"En realidad es una escoba"

"¿Una escoba!"

Los tres observan a la figura más claramente conforme se va acercando, revelando ser efectivamente una escoba del tipo que se habían fabricado a mano, y el problema es que ¡se estaba acercando a ellos!

"Al suelo."

El grupo se agacha para evitar la escoba, que da un giro para tratar de embestirlos de nuevo, cuando una sombra salta en el aire y el grupo se cubre los ojos al ver que se libera una gran descarga.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" pregunta una voz detrás de Tommy, quien se levanta para ver a un niño de cabello negro y gafas redondas color negro usando uniforme de escuela británica en cuya chaqueta se ve un escudo con tres siluetas y las letras HPI

"Si¿pero qué es eso?"

El chico saca su pokedex para identificar al pokemon amarillo de orejas azules que monta la escoba como si fuera un caballo de rodeo.

"Minun, el pokemon animador. Minun adora animar a su compañero. Emite chispas cuando lo hace. Si su compañero esta en problemas, este pokemon incrementa la cantidad de chispas emitidas..."

"Minun, detén a esa escoba con..."

Antes de terminar de dar la orden, la escoba se queda estática en el aire para caer pesadamente al suelo con el pokemon, que rueda un poco. Al levantarse minun se acerca a examinar la escoba y trata de hacerla reaccionar con una varilla que encontró, pero no hay reacción alguna.

"Qué raro"(o.o)

"¿Están todos bien?" pregunta un hombre de cabeza calva y barba blanca usando un atuendo parecido al del entrenador de minun, que recibe la afirmativa del grupo. "Me alegro que no haya pasado nada malo. Cuando encuentre a ese demonio, se las verá conmigo."

"¿Un demonio?" preguntan los tres al unísono, a lo que el chico uniformado les responde mientras guarda a su pokemon en la pokebola.

"Desde hace unas semanas han pasado varios sucesos extraños, como objetos que se mueven y algunos apagones de causa desconocida, y el maestro Smith cree que se trata de las travesuras de un demonio. Pero yo creo que se trata de un pokemon fantasma"

"¿Por qué no admites que fuste tú Harry?" le pregunta un chico gordo de cabello castaño y con el mismo uniforme azul marino, seguido de otros tres niños.

"No es cierto"

"Todo eso ha sucedido desde que entraste al Instituto" dice otro de los chicos.

"Así es"

Tracey se fija en Harry, en cuyo rostro se nota cómo trata de contener su ira, pero una leve luz amarilla le llama la atención. Por suerte, el maestro de los chicos llega a salvar la situación.

"Chicos, ya es hora de regresar. Suban al camión ordenadamente."

"Sí maestro."

Antes de retirar se el señor voltea a ver al trío viajero y les pregunta: "¿De casualidad se dirigen a Petalburg?"

"Así es. Quiero conseguir mi primera medalla."

"Tienes suerte huerquillo, porque el Instituto Pokemon está a un día de camino a pie de Petalburg y normalmente los entrenadores que van de paso pueden hospedarse ahí."

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias señor."

* * *

"Ochenta y tres lindos phanpy se columpiaban sobre la tela de un ariados, como veían que resistían, fueron a llamar a otro phanpy. Ochenta y cuatro..."

"Ya no soporto otro phanpy más" grita Tommy tapándose los oídos para evitar la canción que cantan los niños en el autobús, que los lleva a su próximo lugar de descanso mientras él y Tracey se encuentran sentados en uno de los asientos delanteros, el observador en el lado de la ventana y el entrenador cerca del pasillo. "Creo que me voy a volver loco."

"No te preocupes, falta poco menos de diez kilómetros para que lleguemos. ¿Ves ese castillo a lo lejos?"

"Si" contesta el niño al ver la apenas visible fachada sobre una colina.

"Pues ése es el Instituto Pokemon de Hoen."

"¿De casualidad ya habías estado aquí antes?"

"En realidad leí el letrero que está sobre la puerta."

"¿Qué¿Cómo pudiste leer desde tan lejos!"

"No tan alto" Todd, quien se sentaba en el asiento de atrás junto con un dormido Harry, le tapa la boca a Tommy. Por suerte, los alumnos continúan con su canción, que ya va por los ochenta y nueve phanpy. "Tracey¿es cierto que puedes ver con detalle desde esa distancia?"

"Así parece, supongo que es otra habilidad que tengo como guerrero pokemon."

En eso el fotógrafo saca una libreta y apunta en ella mientras dice cosas como "muy interesante" y "tendré que tomarlo en cuenta", despertando la curiosidad del joven de las Islas Naranja.

"¿Para qué es la libreta?"

"Es que tengo que tomar en cuenta cualquier habilidad nueva que tengas por si tengo que hacerle modificaciones a tu traje."

"Qué considerado(nnU)"

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el niño de lentes entreabre los ojos y se los frota por un momento para después mostrar una mirada curiosa.

"¿Qué será un guerrero pokemon?"

* * *

La luz del sol entra por una gran ventana que llega hasta el techo, adornada con cortinas rojas, iluminando la amplia habitación estilo victoriano con tres camas individuales colocadas al lado derecho. En cada una de las camas descansan uno de los chicos, Tommy ocupando la más cercana a la ventana y Tracey la de en medio, dejando a Todd en la última cama, 

¡RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Tommy se levanta a apagar el despertador colocado en una mesita al lado de su cama y a continuación el fotógrafo pokemon se estira después de dar un gran bostezo y se frota los ojos para limpiarse de las lagañas.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días Tommy. Buenos días Tra..."

Los ojos de los chicos se abren como platos al observar la bóveda de agua sobre la habitación, alimentada por las llaves abiertas del baño cercano a la salida mientras la marca en la frente del observador brilla al seguir durmiendo.

"Tengo que tomar una foto de esto."

"No sabía que Tracey pudiera hacer esto hasta dormido" comenta el niño al intentar tocar una de las columnas líquidas que sostienen la bóveda. En eso el sonido de un bostezo alerta al entrenador y el fotógrafo en lo que el joven guerrero se levanta.

"Buenos días chicos."

Tommy y Todd ven con horror cómo la marca en forma de dragón se desvanece de la frente de su amigo y los tres levantan la mirada para ver cómo la bóveda pierde su forma haciendo que el agua caiga sobre toda la habitación.

* * *

(Insertar aquí una imagen en fondo azul de un marril con un letrero que dice "Dificultades técnicas, disculpen las molestias")

* * *

Afuera de la habitación de nuestros héroes, Harry sostiene un cesto con la ropa húmeda del grupo mientras parece estar algo afligido. 

"Espero que no estén molestos con lo que pasó."

"No tienes la culpa de nada Harry" se escucha decir a Tracey al otro lado de la puerta. "En realidad no debí olvidarme que dejé la llave del agua abierta en la noche."

"Y gracias por la ropa."

"De nada Todd. Espero que no les incomode usar el uniforme del instituto por un día."

"Para nada."

La puerta de la habitación se abre y vemos a Tracey, Todd y Tommy usando el mismo atuendo que el estudiante del Instituto Pokemon(N/a: debo admitir que Tracey se ve muy bien en uniformeo). El fotógrafo pokemon no tarda en sacar su cámara y disparar el flash a sus compañeros de viaje para tener la foto del recuerdo.

"¿Es necesario todo eso?"

"Un buen fotógrafo se encarga de guardar los mejores momentos en su cámara."

Harry se retira con el cesto de ropas antes de retirarse. "Será mejor que deje la ropa en la lavandería antes de que comiencen las clases."

"Iremos contigo."

El fotógrafo y el observador se quedan viendo a Tommy algo confundidos, al igual que el niño de lentes. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Qué les parece si por hoy somos alumnos honorarios del Instituto Pokemon?"

"¿Y qué va a pasar con tu batalla en el gimnasio Petalburg?"

"No te preocupes Tracey, la medalla no se va a ningún lado. Será divertido. Además quiero conocer a ese tal demonio para comprobar que es un pokemon y atraparlo." (N/a: Se me hacía raro¿desde cuándo a un niño le parece divertida la escuela?o.o).

"Tendré mi cámara lista por si ese demonio se aparece."

"Es la mejor idea que he tenido(nn)"

* * *

"Es la peor idea que he tenido en mi vida" se queja Tommy durante el almuerzo al ver un papel donde se logra apreciar un 15 en tinta roja, que era vergonzoso comparado con el 99 que había sacado el observador pokemon. 

"No te desanimes Tommy, entiendo que es difícil sacar un 100"

"Gracias por el apoyo Tracey(-o-u)"

Después de comprar su almuerzo en la cafetería al aire libre, Harry se dirige a la mesa donde están nuestros héroes cuando un niño pelirrojo de complexión gruesa(por no decir gordo) le pone el pie haciendo que se tropiece y caiga sobre su bandeja de comida.

"¿Es que acaso no ves por dónde pisas perdedor?"

"Déjame en paz Dudley" dice el chico de los lentes en una voz nerviosa y apenas audible al buscapleitos que lo amenazaba.

"¿Decías algo? Es que no puedo oir a los tontos."

"Deja de molestarme, o si no..."

"¿O si no qué?"

A esta altura todo el colegio, sobretodo Tracey, Tommy y Todd, está atento al pleito que se estaba formando entre los dos estudiantes, a lo que Dudley continúa. "¿Qué vas a hacer, acusarme con tu mami?"

"¡Ya basta!"

Por una pequeña fracción de segundos el guerrero de agua logra notar una luz amarilla salir de la frente del niño, justo antes de que una de las bancas se tambaleara bruscamente llamado la atención de todos. De repente una pata se mueve acompañada de otra en una rápida sucesión dirigiéndose al agresor de Harry a toda velocidad como si se tratara de un tauros en estampida del cual los alumnos intentan huir.

"¡Auxilio!" grita el chico regordete al verse perseguido por lo que consideraría un monstruo de madera, que no tardaría mucho en darle alcance hasta acorralarlo en un pequeño rincón sin posibilidades de escapar. Al ver cómo la banca levanta sus patas delanteras Tracey se prepara para intervenir cuando el grito de Harry ahoga todos los demás sonidos.

"¡Deténte!"

Para el asombro de todos, aquella mole de madera se detiene súbitamente a escasos centímetros de tocar a Dudley, y éste se tiene que apartar para evitar que la banca caiga pesadamente sobre él. Poco a poco el miedo lo va abandonando y voltea a ver al niño que hace unos minutos era objeto de su burla para señalarlo acusadoramente.

"E..eres... ¡Eres un demonio!"

Harry queda petrificado al oir esas palabras, y un sentimiento de abandono lo posee al ver que todos los alumnos hablan malas cosas de él.

"¿Te fijaste cómo es que pudo detener esa cosa?"

"Es cierto lo que dicen de él. Es un demonio."

"Creo que por eso sus padres lo enviaron aquí, no podían controlarlo."

Mientras continúan los cuchicheos Tracey observa cómo el niño de lentes sale corriendo hacia el interior del colegio entre llantos.

"Pobre Harry."

* * *

"¿Que Harry es un guerrero?" pregunta Todd en voz baja al observador cuidando de que nadie más en el salón escuche su conversación. 

"Después de lo que pasó durante el almuerzo no hay duda. Eso explicaría los sucesos raros desde que entró a la escuela."

"Tiene sentido, pero pobre de él. Tener que ser llamado demonio por tener un don es algo terrible."

"Lo entiendo, no me gustaría que me rechazaran por ser un guerrero. Tendré que hablar con él lo antes posible."

El timbre suena indicando el final de las clases y uno a uno los alumnos salen del aula, haciendo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual con Harry, quien se va sintiendo peor de lo que está. El niño termina de guardar sus cosas en la mochila cuando una fuerte brisa cierra la puerta dejándolo solo con el observador en el salón.

"Harry, sobre lo que pasó..."

"¿También crees que soy un demonio? Ya tengo suficiente con que todos estén hablando a mis espaldas."

"Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Yo..."

Tracey se ve interrumpido por el sonido de la mochila siendo tirada al suelo bruscamente y Harry mueve una silla para sentarse en ella mientras sus ojos se van llenando de lágrimas.

"¡No entiendes lo que es poder hacer algo que los demás no comprenden¿Por qué no puedo ser respetado como el Caballero Azul?"

"¿El Caballero Azul?" pregunta el guerrero algo confundido.

"Así llaman al chico que evitó que el Equipo Aqua robara el museo de Ciudad Ocre hace unas semanas. Por lo que he oído puede controlar el agua y realizar ataques pokemon."

Una gota de sudor aparece en la nuca de Tracey al escuchar la fama que ha alcanzado su alter ego, pero el niño continúa hablando. "Ojalá pudiera ser un héroe como él, así nadie tendría miedo de mí."

"¿Sabes?" pregunta el chico de las Islas Naranja mientras toma asiento. "Pienso que lo que hace que alguien sea un héroe no son los poderes que tiene, sino el uso que les da. Tal vez lo que necesites sea controlar ese don que tienes y usarlo para ayudar a los demás."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso?"

"Bueno, supongo que el Caballero Azul tuvo problemas cuando descubrió sus poderes¿no crees?"

"Ya me imagino por lo que tuvo que pasar."

La conversación se ve interrumpida por un grito proveniente de afuera, y los chicos se asoman por la ventana para ver a un fearow volando en forma aleatoria mientras sus garras sujetan a un niño con el mismo uniforme que Harry.

"Pero si es Dudley" responde el chico de lentes al reconocer a la presa del pokemon ave.

"Parece que fearow está confundido, tenemos que ayudarlo antes de que alguien salga lastimado."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se sube a la ventana y espera a que el pokemon se acerque mientras Tracey lo sostiene del brazo para detenerlo. "No lo hagas. Recuerda que estamos en el segundo piso, y podrías caer."

"Pero tengo que ayudarlo. Aún cuado se burle de mi, no merece esto."

El chico sale por la ventana y se desliza por las salientes para acercarse a una gárgola de piedra en forma de aerodactyl que forma parte del decorado del edificio. Tracey se nota preocupado por Harry, pero después de meditarlo un poco sonríe.

"Es su oportunidad para ser un héroe."

El fearow, aun confundido se va aproximando junto con su robusta presa y Harry se coloca sobre la gárgola esperando a que el ave pase cerca.

"Sólo un poco mas…."

"¡Fea row!"

"¡Ahora!"

Milésimas de segundo después de que el ave pasara al lado de Harry, la frente del estudiante brilla intensamente mostrando una línea en forma de relámpago al tiempo que el sonido de rocas moviendose se escucha debajo de él. Quien estuviera viendo la escena se asombraría al ver la gárgola batir sus alas y romper el cemento que lo mantenía unido al muro para salir en persecución del pokemon volador, desafiando la gravedad elevándose por el aire a pesar de su densa anatomía.

"Resiste Dudley, voy por ti."

Al sentirse perseguido el ave bate sus alas para aumentar su velocidad sin tomar en cuenta que se dirigia hacia una torre del castillo. Sin perder tiempo Harry alcanza la pokebola de su cinturón y presiona el botón para liberar a su eléctrico amigo minun.

"Minun ¡impactrueno ahora!"

"Mi…"responde el pequeño ratoncito(N/a: no se ustedes, pero para mi plusle y minun son parientes lejanos de pikachu) y concentra su electricidad para lanzar su ataque. "¡nuuuuuun!"

"¡No me lastimen!"

El chico regordete se cubre al ver acercarse el impactrueno, pero para su suerte(o para desgracia de Harry) casi llega a rozar al pokemon pájaro. Sin embargo, eso bastó para sacar a fearow de su confusión, pero en el proceso termina soltando al niño. "¡Soy muy joven y guapo para morir!(ToT)"

Dudley cierra los ojos esperando su triste final conforme la gravedad lo acerca cada vez más a una muerte segura. De repente la pequeña mole(N/a¿Se nota que me cae mal Dudley?XD)siente que cae sobre algo duro y abre sus ojos para verse montado en un pokemon de piedra(literalmente) con el chico a quien hace unas horas había hecho que casi toda la escuela lo rechazara.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Eso creo. ¿Pero por qué me rescataste?"

"Es cierto que eres el niño más odioso de la escuela" contesta Harry causando un gruñido de parte de Dudley. "pero aun así no merecías ser atrapado por un fearow confundido."

"Harry, lamento haberte llamado demonio."

"No hay problema."

"Aunque debo admitir que eso de poder hacer que los objetos tomen vida es increíble" comenta el niño rechoncho. "Sinceramente prefiero volar en un aerodactyl que en el fearow mal entrenado de ese tal Tommy."

"Lo malo es que ya me estoy cansando."

Al momento en que el niño de lentes da un bostezo, la marca en su frente se desvanece y el pokemon pétreo se paraliza totalmente dejando de mover sus alas para caer en picada y haciendo que los chicos entren en pánico.

"¡Harry haz que esta cosa vuele!"

"Ya no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo."

"¡Ahora sí es el fin!"

Entretanto el camarógrafo saca una foto de los chicos cayendo mientras todo el colegio se encuentra ansiosos por saber cómo termina todo eso.

"No puedo creer que haya podido fotografiar a un aerodactyl."

"Todd, tengo que decirte dos cosas." dice Tommy recién regresando de recuperar a su pokemon. "Número uno, ese no es un aerodactyl real. Y número dos…" en eso el entrenador hace el tan célebre truco de anime de la cabeza gigante para regañar. "…¿Cómo puedes pensar en tomar fotos en un momento como éste!"

"Lo siento(nnu)"

"¡Espíritu del agua, acude a mi llamado!"

El sonido del agua causa que todos volteen a ver una fuente de la cual surge un dragón azul acuoso muy conocido para nuestros héroes sobre el cual va montado el guerrero de traje azul que una niña reconoce. "Pero si es el Caballero Azul"

Lentamente Tracey se levanta sobre el lomo del dragón y da un gran salto para alcanzar a los niños sobre la gárgola de forma pokemon y tomarlos del brazo mientras continúa su ascenso para luego permanecer un breve tiempo en el aire antes de descender. Todos miran expectantes la caída del Caballero Azul cuando el dragón líquido toma la forma de un géiser que funciona como plataforma para recibir al recientemente nombrado héroe de Hoen.

"Cada día me sorprende más cuando lo veo usar sus poderes" comenta Tommy al ver al observador reducir la altura de la columna de agua hasta llegar al suelo sano y salvo sin importarle el constante flasheo de la cámara de Todd. Al darle el último disparo a la cámara el fotógrafo nota que tan pronto como Harry y Dudley le agradecen al guerrero por su ayuda, los dos comienzan a hablar como si fueran grandes amigos, lo que provoca la sonrisa del chico. Mientras platica el niño de lentes se fija en el Caballero Azul que se aparta de la multitud para perderse de vista por los pasillos.

"Gracias a ti pude ser un héroe" murmura antes de que un grupo de chicos del último año lo cargara sobre los hombros mientras toda la escuela victoreara su nombre.

* * *

Una vez que habían vuelto a sus ropas normales, nuestros héroes pasan por el puente que une el colegio con el exterior listos para continuar su viaje. 

"Me alegro de que Harry sea ahora el chico más popular del colegio ahora que todos aceptan su don."

"Aunque después de lo que pasó deberías entrenar mejor a tu fearow para que no se repita."

"Vamos Todd, no soy tan mal entrenador."

"Al menos fue un fearow y no un charizard." comenta el observador mientras levanta su vista para ver una silueta volando sobre el casitllo en una escoba. "Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien para Harry."

Así Tracey, Tommy y Todd continúan su viaje a Petalburg sabiendo que con su ayuda ayudaron a Harry a entender que algún día llegará a ser un verdadero héroe.

**_Esta historia continuará…

* * *

_**

Después de hacer un reporte de un libro para la escuela se me ocurrió hacer este capítulo, lo que me quitó de encima la habitual sequía de ideas(adivinen de qué libro hice el reporte XD). Como siempre agradezco a Mirime Sketchit y Mari Briefs por las ideas y correciones, a las chicas del Sugoi-Gummi y a todos los que me mandan reviews.

Dudas y comentarios los recibo via mail o review.


	6. Batalla en el bosque Petalburg

**Capitulo 6: Batalla en el bosque Petalburg.**

Después de un largo viaje nuestros héroes llegan al fin a Petalburg, el lugar donde Tommy conseguirá su primera medalla de la liga Hoen, sin esperar que seria el inicio de una nueva aventura.

-No puedo creer que ya estemos aqui. Iré directamente al ginmasio.

Una vez dicho eso, el entrenador se dirige a toda velocidad al interior de la ciudad dejando atrás a sus compañeros de viaje. –Se nota que esta muy emocionado por esa batalla de gimnasio.

-¿Una batalla de gimnasio?

-Es cierto, apenas comienzas tu viaje, asi que te explicaré. Para poder calificar en la liga Hoen los entrenadores tendran que ir a las ciudades que cuenten con gimnasios pokemon y al vencer a su líder obtendrá una medalla como muestra de su victoria. Sólo cuando se consigan ocho medallas se estará calificado para participar en el torneo para seleccionar al campeón de este año.

-Si que es un largo camino para Tommy.

-Sinceramente es más largo el camino para ser maestro pokemon, ya que aparte...

La conversación se detiene cuando los gritos del entrenador se escuchan a lo lejos y el observador y el fotógrafo se apresuran para auxiliar a su compañero. Los gritos llevan al dúo a una construcción tradicional japonesa con unas escaleras en la entrada en las cuales se ve a Tommy algo deprimido.

-¡No puede ser que el gimnasio está cerrado justo este dia!

Unas gotas aparecen en la nuca de Tracey y Todd con esa respuesta, pero el sonido de una campana hace que nuestros héroes volteen a ver una bicicleta rosa con canastilla blanca conducida por una niña de cabello castaño con dos mechones acomodados a cada lado de su cabeza, vestida con una playera roja, short café y tenis rojos con amarillo. La niña de unos siete años se detiene frente al gimnasio y se queda viendo al grupo. -¿Están buscando al abuelo?

-¿Tu abuelo es el líder de gimnasio?

-Asi es. Él y todos los del pueblo están ahora en el festival de purificacion.

-¿Festival de Purificación?- se preguntan los tres cuando un hombre de cabello negro con reflejos azules vestido con una chamarra roja y pantalón azul se acerca al grupo. –Se dice que el bosque y el templo de Petalburg están protegidos por una esfera conocida como el Tesoro de Rayquaza y cada año se purifica para que siga protegiendo a Petalburg.

La niña nota a un chico de su edad de cabello verde con playera blanca de manga larga y pantalón gris, quien se encontraba detrás del hombre. -¿Qué haces aquí Wally?

-No te preocupes May, mis papás me dieron permiso esta vez de ir con ustedes.

-¿Pero si..?

El hombre se agacha para estar a la altura de May y le da una sonrisa. –Recuerda que será el ultimo festival al que irá, asi que hay que hacer que la pase bien. ¿Entendido?

-Si papá.

-Oigan¿por qué no nos acompañan?- pregunta el hombre al trío. –Hay un torneo para seleccionar al afortunado que tendrá el honor de tocar el Tesoro de Rayquaza.

-¿Un torneo? Me servirá de calentamiento para mi batalla de gimnasio.- comenta emocionado el entrenador.

-En ese caso hay que apurarnos antes de que cierren las inscripciones. Con gusto los llevaré hasta allá.

-Muchas gracias por todo señor.

-Sólo llamame Norman.

* * *

-Al fin he llegado- se dice para sí una chica de cabello morado de ojos verdes con blusa azul de tirantes, short blanco y sandalias azules al llegar a la entrada del festival, donde varios niños se divierten en los juegos mecánicos y comprando algodones de azucar en los puestos o viendo un espectáculo de títeres en lo que los turistas se dedican a buscar recuerdos del festival. La chica llega al fin a una especie de taquilla y entrega una especie de formulario al encargado. –Aquí tiene señor.

-Perfecto señorita, ahora está inscrita al torneo. Buena suerte.

-_El Tesoro de Rayquaza, la leyenda dice que quien lo posea podrá invocar el poder que puso a himbernar a kyogre y groudon por mas de cinco mil años._- piensa la joven al retirarse. –_Si gano el torneo no sólo podré tocar la esfera sino que podré robarla. Con ese poder el Equipo Aqua podrá lograr su objetivo y yo podré conseguir un ascenso._

Al pasar al lado de un puesto la chica se paraliza al sentir cómo un dardo pasa casi rozando su cara para clavarse en un cartel. Una vez que se recupera del susto la chica comienza a gritar. -¿Quien fue el tonto que casi me mata!

-Espero que me perdone señorita- le contesta un chico moreno de camisa roja con franjas negras y pantalón café que hacen juego con sus ojos, en donde la chica logra ver su reflejo. En eso el chico lanza tres dardos a un tablero, en cuyo centro se clavan los proyectiles. Debido a tal asombrosa hazaña, el encargado del puesto le ofrece un collar con un dije espiral en forma de dragonair, el cual es entregado a la agente encubierta del Equipo Aqua. –Aceptalo como una disculpa.

-Este...gracias. No te hubiera molestado...

-Bruce, mi nombre es Cole.

-El mío es Anya...

De repente Anya jalada hacia Cole para dejar pasar a dos niños seguidos por un chico con una cámara colgando de su cuello.

-Esperame May

-Apurate Wally, ya va a comenzar el show de marionetas.

-Por favor no se separen(n.nu)

Al ver sus caras una cerca de la otra, ambos chicos se sonrojan y tratan de apartar sus miradas a un lado. –Será mejor que nos veamos luego, tengo un asunto pendiente.

Después de la "conversación simultánea", ambos toman rumbos diferentes en lo que piensan al mismo tiempo. –_No puedo creer que haya olvidado pedirle su teléfono.

* * *

_

Tracey comienza a pasear por el lugar deteniéndose de vez en cuando para dibujar a algún zigzagoon o beautifly de un entrenador cuando se fija en un puesto donde unas niñas compran un muñeco de peluche de extremidades pequeñas que representa a un chico de cabello negro con una tiara en la frente vestido con traje de caballero azul con capa y antifaz.

-_Creo que ya me volví algo famoso_- piensa el chico al ver la versión SD de su otra identidad vendiéndose como pan caliente. –_Ojalá que Todd no los vea_(n.nU)

-Estos jóvenes con sus héroes de moda. Son pocos los que aún creen en la leyenda de los tres guardianes de Hoen.

Tracey voltea a ver un anciano de cabeza calva con una túnica blanca con un grabado geométrico color café en la tela. A su lado el anciano trae a su linoole cargando una urna con una esfera verde en su interior, que llama la atención del observador.

-Supongo que usted es quien realiza la ceremonia de purificación del Tesoro de Rayquaza.

-Veo que eres muy observador jovencito, aunque pareces que no eres de por aquí.

-Así es, soy de las Islas Naranja. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tracey.

-A mí puedes llamarme Neil- contesta el anciano con una reverencia. –Supongo que un turista como tú no conoce la leyenda, así que te la contaré. Hace mucho tiempo existieron dos pokemon que tuvieron una cruel batalla. Esos pokemon eran Groudon, el guardián de la tierra, y Kyogre, el guardián del mar. Eran tan poderosos que su sola presencia ocasionaba una sequía o un diluvio respectivamente. La pelea duró días y días, hasta que Rayquaza, el guardián del cielo, decidió intervenir y puso a los dos en un sueño profundo que sigue hasta el día de hoy.

-Así que ahora Groudon y Kyogre están en una especie de himbernación.

-Se dice que en esa pelea una región de tierra surgió del agua para crear a Hoen, pero si uno de los dos, o ambos, llegaran a despertar, Hoen sería destruido. Es por eso que después de esa pelea Rayquaza dejó una esfera a manos de uno de mis ancestros para invocarlo en caso de que eso suceda. Aún cuando tenga una función tan simple el Tesoro de Rayquaza posee un gran poder y por generaciones mi familia ha vigilado que no caiga en malas manos, así como purificarlo para evitar que ese poder se corrompa y origine un desastre.

-Me imagino que es un trabajo pesado.

-Si, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Algún día le tocará este trabajo a mi hijo Norman.

-¡Abuelito!- grita May al acercarse a los dos con un skitty de peluche en sus brazos. –Mira lo que me gané. ¿verdad que es lindo, Tracey?

-Es muy lindo, como el torchic del año pasado. Y veo que ya se conocen.

-¿Abuelito?- pregunta el observador en lo que Neil se agacha para levantar a su nieta. –Usted debe ser el líder del gimnasio Petalburg.

-Así es. Y supongo que eres entrenador.

-En realidad soy observador pokemon, mi amigo Tommy es entrenador.

-Ya veo. Bueno, tengo que llevar el Tesoro de Rayquaza al templo antes de que comience el torneo.

-¿Puedo ir contigo y linoole?

-Por supuesto May. Nos vemos luego Tracey.

* * *

Abuelo y nieta se alejan para dirigirse a una construcción antigua afuera de las instalaciones del festival. Ambos entran junto a la evolución de zigzagoon a una habitación con un pedestal en el centro, donde linoole coloca la esfera.

-Bueno May, será mejor que regresemos a la inaguración del torneo.

-De acuerdo abuelito.

Los dos salen del templo sin prestarle atención a dos figuras entre los árboles, que salen de su escondite al no haber nadie más ahí. La luz del sol revela a dos hombres con pañuelos en la boca para cubrir sus identidades acercándose al recinto.

-Perfecto, todo está listo para robar esa joya.

-Y luego la regresaremos a cambio de una jugosa recompensa.

Los hombres entran al templo y están a punto de entrar a la habitación donde se guarda la esfera cuando uno de ellos detiene al otro.

-Se ve demasiado fácil. Torkoal, sal y usa pantalla de humo.

Una especie de tortuga de piedra sale de su pokebola para sacar humo del agujero en su espalda. Gracias a la pantalla de humo se revela un sistema de rayos infrarrojos alrededor del pedestal donde descansa la esfera verde. –Lo sabía. No son tan tontos para dejar sin vigilancia algo tan valioso.

En eso un taillow entra al templo obligando a los ladrones a agacharse y logra burlar los rayos infrarrojos para tomar el Tesoro de Rayquaza en sus patas y salir con la misma facilidad con la que entró.

-Regresa con nuestro botín ahora.

Los bandidos siguen al ave hacia un claro donde le da la esfera a su entrenador antes de posarse sobre su hombro. El que parece ser el jefe de los ladrones se fija en el chico de unos quince años con parte de su cabello negro asomándose bajo su capucha roja en cuyo pecho se observa un emblema en forma de montaña con la parte inferior hueca de tal forma que asemeja una M. Debajo usa un traje negro con botas y muñequeras rojas y unos lentes oscuros se encargan de ocultar su identidad.

-¡Oye, devuelvenos eso ahora!

-Lo siento, pero yo lo tomé primero.

-Si tanto quieren esto tendrán que vencerme a mí y a taillow en una batalla.

-De acuerdo. Ve torkoal.

El chico se ajusta sus lentes antes de hacer un ademán para que su pokemon vuele a la batalla. –Lamentarán haberse metido con el Equipo Magma.

* * *

En una arena se lleva a cabo una batalla pokemon del torneo, que es una de las mayores atracciones del festival después de la exhibición del tesoro de Rayquaza. En las gradas Tracey, Norman, May y Wally observan al dratini de Tommy usar una onda trueno contra un swablu en lo que Todd toma unas "cuantas" fotos de recuerdo. El observador desvía su mirada para notar que el padre de May se alegra de ver la sonrisa en los rostros de los niños, pero se preocupa cuando Wally comienza a toser.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No se preocupe señor, fue una falsa alarma- contesta el niño para alivio de Norman, lo que llama la atención de Tracey.

-¿Pasa algo con Wally?

-Desde muy pequeño padece de asma, por lo que su salud es delicada. Por eso va a mudarse con su familia a Fallabor en un mes. Dicen que allá el aire es muy puro, lo que le ayudaría muchísimo. El problema sería que May lo extrañaría mucho, son amigos desde hace tiempo.

-Entiendo lo que siente. Es difícil dejar a los amigos, pero algun día se volverán a ver.

-Tienes razón Tracey.

-Swablu no puede continuar, la victoria es para Tommy.

Ambos ponen su atención en la arena donde Tommy festeja su victoria en lo que una chica de cabello violeta llora al recoger su swablu incosciente. –Pobre Swaby, te lastimaron mucho(ToT) _De cualquier forma robaré el tesoro de Rayquaza para vegarme._

En ese momento un hombre entra corriendo al estadio para acercarse al abuelo de May, quien estaba sentado en un palco. –Señor Neil, ha ocurrido algo terrible.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-El Tesoro de Rayquaza...ha sido robado.

-¿Cómo es posible?

* * *

-¡Por favor déjenos ir!- gritan un par de hombres atados junto a su torkoal en un árbol en las afueras del templo en lo que todos los habitantes de Petalburg, lidereados por Neil, los mira acusadoramente.

-¿Se podría saber qué estaban haciendo por aquí?

-Es que mi amigo quería ver de cerca el Tesoro de Rayquaza cuando un sujeto entró al templo y se lo llevó. Tratamos de detenerlo, pero ese tipo del Equipo Magma fue muy astuto.

-Y pensar que vencio a ladrones tan profesionales como nosotros.

-¡Cállate tonto!

-_¿El Equipo Magma aqui?_- piensa Anya antes de separarse del grupo y entrar al bosque, donde se quita su ropa revelando su uniforme del Equipo Aqua.(N/a: no pregunten cómo, es secreto del anime). Entretanto el líder del gimnasio Petalburg continúa con su interrogatorio.

-¿Hace cuando se fue?

-Creo que fueron cinco minutos.

-No debe estar muy lejos. Todos comiencen a buscar. Si alguien lo encuentra avise a la policía, no intenten enfrentarlo.

El pueblo entero se dispersa en busca del ladrón de la esfera, algunos usando sus pokemon para ayudarlos. Aprovechando que todos se fueron Tracey cambia de vestuario detrás del templo en lo que Tommy y Todd se aseguran de que no haya moros en la costa.

-Ahora resulta que hay otro equipo de malhechores en Hoen. Parece que no será nada fácil luchar contra el crimen aquí.

-Lo sé Todd- contesta el chico de las islas Naranja en lo que se coloca sus guantes sin dedos. –Como si lo fuera ser un guerrero pokemon.

-Vamos Tracey, no te desanimes. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para ayudarte y es por eso que instalé una cámara en tu tiara para proyectar lo que veas en mi laptop y así darte indicaciones con el micrófono y los auriculares que usas.

-Fear row- grita un pokemon en el aire volando en círculos sobre el grupo. –Parece que fearow ya localizó el Tesoro de Rayquaza.

-Gracias Tommy- dice el guerrero al terminar de ponerse el antifaz. –Ahora necesito que me lleve allá.

* * *

El chico del Equipo Magma mira su reflejo en la esfera verde mientras se sienta en una roca en medio de un claro en lo que su pokemon come algo de pan que su entrenador le ofrece.

-Come todo lo que quieras taillow. Con esta misión podremos pagar toda la comida que quieras y más.

-Taillow(n.n)

-Sólo espero que el helicóptero no se tarde. Es probable que ya se hayan dado cuenta del robo y me estén buscando.

El pokemon volador comienza a aletear alertando del peligro al chico, quien voltea a un lado para ver unas burbujas acercarse a él. Con gran agilidad el chico y el taillow se mueven para evitar el ataque. –Parece que tenemos invitados.

-Espero que no te importe algo de compañía- dice una chica de cabello morado con pañoleta azul con el logo del Equipo Aqua, una blusa blanca de rayas azules, pantalón azul y botas y lentes negros, con un corphish a su lado. –Entrégame ahora el Tesoro de Rayquaza ahora.

-Eres muy ingenua si crees que te lo daré sin una batalla.

-Está bien, de cualquier manera ganaré. Ve corphish.

Al ver al pokemon langosta el chico saca una pokebola y la abre revelando un zorro de seis colas. –En ese caso escogeré a vulpix.

-Eres un tonto al usar un pokemon de fuego. ¡Corphish, ataque burbuja!

La pinzas de la langosta brillan al disparar las burbujas a vulpix, pero el pequeño zorro logra esquivarlas para avanzar rápidamente con la intención de taclear a su oponente.

-Será más difícil de lo que pensé. ¡Golpe martillo!

Una y otra vez corphish intenta golpear al pokemon de fuego con sus pinzas, a lo que vulpix hace gala de su agilidad para esquiar los golpes. Cerca de ahí un niños de cabello verde observa la pelea escondidos entre la maleza del lugar.

-Será mejor que le avise al abuelo de May.

El niño está a punto de retirarse cuando nota la esfera verde puesta en una roca en lo que los entrenadores de vulpix y corphish están atentos a la batalla. Con mucho cuidado Wally se acerca a la roca, pero en el trayecto pisa una rama llamando la atención de taillow y su entrenador.

-Taillow, encárgate del mocoso.

El chico peliverde queda demasiado asustado para esquivar el golpe del ave, pero un chorro de agua golpea al pokemon dejándolo incosciente en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- un chico de ropa azul con antifaz le pregunta al niño, quien asiente. –Será mejor que vayas a un lugar seguro Wally.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Así que tú eres ese Caballero Azul del que tanto hablan. Prepárate a pelear conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y nuestra pelea?- grita la chica de cabello morado al ser ignorada, pero luego se da cuenta de algo. –_Mejor dejaré que ese Caballero Azul lo distaiga en lo que tomo el Tesoro de Rayquaza._

-Si vas a pelear conmigo necesitarás esto- dice el chico de rojo al lanzarle algo a Tracey. Al atraparlo el guerrero descubre una espada de madera en sus manos y la examina sin notar a Anya escabulléndose.

-¿Y esto?(o.o)

-Pensé que sería interesante si tuvieramos un duelo de kendo. Aunque sé que puedes controlar el agua sería mas justo si midiéramos nuestras habilidades de esta forma. Además sería más emocionante que una simple batalla pokemon.

-Este...de acuerdo...

Detrás de un árbol un par de chicos se ven algo preocupados al ver a los chicos sosteniendo las espadas mientras se colocan en pose de pelea. En eso Tommy nota a su amigo usar sólo su mano derecha para sujetar el boken, a diferencia de su oponente quien utiliza ambas manos. -Sinceramente dudo que Tracey sepa usar una espada.

-Lo sé Tommy- comenta el fotógrafo al analizar la pose del guerrero en su computadora.-pero esa pose es similar a la de un marowak listo para pelear.

-_Sólo está usando una mano, parece que es la primera vez que usa un boken. Será pan comido._

El joven de rojo decide hacer su primer movimiento y corre hacia el Caballero Azul a una velocidad por encima de la promedio para una persona común, listo para golpear al héroe acuático. Sin embargo, ambas espadas se encuentran en el aire antes de que Tracey pudiera recibir el golpe. El chico del Equipo Magma intenta una y otra vez golpearlo, pero sus golpes son detenidos con movimientos rápidos y precisos que sorprenden incluso al mismo guerrero.

-_Increíble, posee una habilidad inata para manejar la espada. Pero dudo que pueda esquivar mi próximo ataque._

El ladrón de pokemon se agacha y se prepara para golpear el pecho de su adversario con la punta de la espada, pero con un salto hacia atrás el chico esquiva el ataque. En los pocos segundos en que Tracey está en el aire él logra golpear el hombro derecho del chico de lentes causando su caída.

-_¿Cómo es que me venció?_-piensa el soldado del Equipo Magma al intentar levantarse, pero se encuentra con la espada del Caballero Azul cerca de su rostro en lo que Tommy, Todd y Wally se alegran de la victoria del héroe.

-Es la primera vez que peleo de esta forma, pero supongo que he ganado.

-Tienes razón Caballero Azul. Como especialista en kendo tienes mi respeto, pero como miembro del Equipo Magma me llevaré el Tesoro de Rayquaza de todas formas.

-Eso es lo que crees.

Todos voltean a ver a la chica de cabello violeta con la preciada esfera en su mano y su corphish a un lado. –Fueron unos tontos al olvidarse de mi presencia. Ahora el Tesoro de Rayquaza es del Equipo Aqua.

-¡Suelta eso ahora!

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar Anya es tacleada por un costado y suelta la esfera haciéndola volar peligrosamente por el aire. Por suerte una pequeña figura de cabello verde salta a tiempo para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Estuvo cerca.

-Me las pagarás mocoso. Corphish, atácalo con golpe martillo.

Wally pega la esfera a su pecho al tiempo que se resguarda del ataque de la langosta que se va acercando a él. El guerrero de agua se prepara para auxiliarlo cuando una luz verde cubre todo el lugar.

-¿Qué crees que sea eso Todd?

-No tengo idea Tommy.

Los ojos de Wally se abren súbitamente mostrando un espeluznante resplandor verde y un remolino de viento comienza a rodearlo justo cuando corphish se había acercado lo suficiente para ser lanzado por esa ráfaga repentina. Anya corre hacia su pokemon y observa aterrorizada el aura verde que emana el niño. –Será mejor que me retire ahora.

-Por unica vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- dice el chico de capucha roja al momento de ponerse una especie de mochila cohete y encenderla para irse junto a su taillow mientras la chica huye a pie. Una vez que el viento alrededor de Wally deja de soplar el niño cierra sus ojos para caer al suelo incosciente. Tracey se acerca al peliverde y lo levanta para cargarlo en lo que Todd y Tommy se ocultan al notar al líder de Petalburg acercarse con su hijo y nieta, ésta última corriendo al reconocer a su amigo en mal estado.

-¡Wally¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a un hospital de inmediato.

* * *

Un helicóptero rojo vuela no muy lejos de Petalburg y abre una compuerta para dejar entrar a una figura de capucha roja con una mochila cohete y a su taillow. En el interior el hombre es recibido por una persona con el mismo uniforme que él, pero que parecen ser más joven.

-Lamentablemente la misión fracasó.

-No se preocupe señor. Podrá intentar llevarse el Tesoro de Rayquaza de nuevo en otra ocasión.

El entrenador de taillow se quita la capucha y los lentes revelando su cabello negro y ojos cafés en lo que acaricia a su pokemon.

-La próxima vez la policía estará vigilando esa esfera y nos dificultará todo. Y otra cosa...

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

-Deja de llamarme señor, me hace sentir viejo. Sólo llamame Cole.

* * *

Detrás de una ventana May observa a su amigo descansar en una cama de hospital con algunas vendas en su cuerpo en lo que su padre habla con el doctor. La niña levanta su mirada al sentir la mano de su abuelo en su hombro.

-Tranquila May, se va a recuperar.

-Eso espero abuelo.

-Aunque no me explico de que el Tesoro de Rayquaza haya desaparecido. Tengo entendido que esas personas del Equipo Aqua y el Equipo Magma se fueron sin él.

-Tienes razón Tracey- comenta el fotógrafo al revisar en su laptop una grabación del momento en que el tornado rodea a Wally cuando logra notar un detalle en el video. –Tienen que ver todos esto.

Todos los presentes se acercan a ver la pantalla donde se ve al niño con los ojos verdes y el aura visible a su alrededor. Con un botón Todd hace una ampliación de la escena enfocándose en el pecho de Wally, donde todos aprecian cómo la esfera de cristal verde va entrando a su cuerpo. Las expresiones de sorpresa no se hacen esperar, especialmente en el caso de Tracey y Neil.

-Increíble, su cuerpo absorbió el Tesoro de Rayquaza.

-Es algo muy alarmante. El Tesoro de Rayquaza posee un gran poder y me sorprende que el cuerpo de Wally lo haya podido asimilar, pero temo que con el tiempo Wally no pueda soportarlo.

-¡No quiero que le pase nada a Wally¡Debe haber alguna forma de quitar esa esfera de su cuerpo!

El anciano baja su cabeza y se va acercando a Tommy para verlo a los ojos. –Tommy, te pido por favor que lleves a Wally a la isla Dewford tan pronto como se recupere.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices padre?- pregunta Norman preocupado. –Sabes bien que la salud de Wally es delicada y no puede salir de viaje.

-Ahora esa es la menor de las preocupaciones. Si no recuperamos el Tesoro de Rayquaza antes de que se corrompa...no sólo la vida de Wally correrá peligro, sino también de todos los habitantes de Hoen.

-Está bien Neil. ¿Qué dicen chicos?

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Todd. Lo llevaremos con gusto.

-Me alegro escuchar eso. No sé cómo agradecérselos.

Al oir eso el entrenador saca una pokebola y estira su brazo para poner la frente a Neil. -¿Qué tal una batalla de gimnasio?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en batallas ahora?

-No hay problema May. Espero que te prepares Tommy, porque no será una batalla fácil.

Con una batalla de gimnasio cerca Tommy se prepara para ganar su primera medalla en Hoen, pero tanto él como Tracey y Todd saben que el destino de Wally y de Hoen ahora está en sus manos.

**_Esta historia continuará...

* * *

_**

Me alegra estar de vuelta después de una laaarga temporada de sequia de ideas, y agradezco a Mirime Sketchit, Mari Briefs y las chicas del sugoi gummi por las ideas k me han dado, y sería de mucha ayuda si me dejaran sus comentarios por reviews o mail. 


	7. Preparaciones y conmociones

**Corazón de Dragón**

**Capitulo 7: Preparaciones y conmociones.**

"Linoole, embestida ahora"

"Esquívalo gloom" ordena Tommy a su pokemon, quien da un salto para evitar el ataque del linoole de Neil, el líder del gimnasio Petalburg. Tracey y Todd se ocupan de plasmar la batalla en papel y fotografía respectivamente.

"¿Quién crees que gane?"

"Gloom se ve fuerte, pero linoole es muy rápido y no parece que fearow lo haya debilitado mucho. Tommy necesitará pensar en algo más para ganar la medalla".

El pokemon planta intenta seguir esquivando los ataques de su oponente, pero con el tiempo el agotamiento va aminorando su velocidad, lo cual nota el líder de gimnasio.

"Ataque rápido ahora"

"Usa esencia dulce ahora"

El pokemon planta libera una nube rosa de sus pétalo que, al respirarla, hace que linoole diminuya su velocidad mientras pone una cara atontada, y el entrenador aprovecha para ordenar otro ataque. "Hojas navaja ahora"

Gloom comienza a girar mientras unas hojas salen de sus pétalos golpeando a linoole constantemente hasta que cae al suelo con los ojos en espiral, indicando que está indispuesto, a lo que Norman se acerca y levanta una bandera verde. "Linoole no puede continuar, la victoria es para gloom. El ganador de esta batalla es Tommy Foster.

"Al fin mi primera medalla de gimnasio. Gracias gloom (ToT)"

"Gloom gloom (ToT)"

Después de abrazar a su pokemon, Tommy levanta su mirada al sentir el flash de la cámara de Todd, cuya lente está justo frente a su cara. "¿Qué haces? (¬¬U)"

"No podía evitar capturar el momento (n.nU)"

"¡Abuelo!" grita May al entrar al gimnasio y correr a abrazar a Neil, pero es detenida por su padre, quien la levanta.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres al gimnasio?"

"Lo sé papá, pero ya dieron de alta a Wally y quería decírselo al abuelo"

"¿Es cierto eso?" pregunta el líder de gimnasio poniendo una cara alegre. "¿Y de casualidad le contaste todo lo que pasó?"

"Aún no"

"En ese caso tendré que decírselo personalmente." En eso Neil voltea a ver a los chicos. "Será mejor que lleven a sus pokemon con la enfermera Joy, compren provisiones y preparen todo para salir mañana de la ciudad con Wally."

"De acuerdo"

Al ver salir al trío el líder de gimnasio pone una cara preocupada y se fija en su hijo jugando con May alegremente. "Espero que Wally tome bien este asunto."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una de las mesas del centro pokemon el trío fija sus miradas en un mapa de la región en lo que Todd empieza a teclear en su laptop.

"Chicos, al parecer la forma más rápida de llegar a la isla Dewford es tomando un ferry que sale de ciudad Rutsboro, que por cierto tiene un gimnasio pokemon."

"Es perfecto" comenta el entrenador pokemon "tendré que prepararme mucho".

En eso Tracey señala una zona verde en el mapa. "Al parecer llegaremos más rápido si atravesamos el bosque. Así Tommy podrá aprovechar a atrapar más pokemon y Todd y yo tendremos la oportunidad de observarlos."

"Bien pensado" comenta el fotógrafo guardando la laptop en su mochila y levantándose de la mesa. "Tendré que comprar suficientes rollos".

"Sólo no te gastes todo el dinero, aun falta comprar provisiones".

"No se preocu..." alcanza a decir Todd cuando lo alerta un grito proveniente de un chico de cabello castaño con gafas cuadradas que se acerca a gran velocidad.

"¡Cuidado, que ahí voy!"

En el momento del choque las gafas del chico de chaqueta gris con amarillo y unas pokebolas bordadas en los hombros, pantalón y tenis azules giran en el aire por un momento antes de caer al suelo, donde el dueño trata de palpar los lentes y su mochila, la cual había caído al lado de la del fotógrafo.

"Lo siento mucho, es que tengo algo de prisa."

"No te preocupes" le contesta Todd entregándole sus gafas, las cuales el chico se coloca mientras recoge su mochila. "sólo fue un accidente".

"Gracias. Ahora debo irme."

"Espero que mi cámara no se haya dañado" al ver retirarse al chico, el fotógrafo se levanta y no tarda en tomar su mochila, pero al ver su contenido su cara se muestra algo confundida.

"¿Pasa algo Todd?"

"Al menos que ustedes hayan guardado esto en mi mochila..." en eso Todd saca un huevo de la mochila. "...diría que ésta no es mía."

"No hay problema, tan pronto como ese chico abra tu mochila regresará para cambiarla"

Un escalofrío pasa por la espalda del fotógrafo y éste comienza a sudar de nervios. "Tracey...creo que hay un pequeño problema...¿recuerdas ese album que tengo de mis mejores fotos?"

"Así es."

"Espero que no te enojes, pero...ahí hay unas fotos tuyas usando tus poderes."

"¡¿Qué?!"

En ese instante todas las personas del centro pokemon miran sus bebidas agitarse violentamente hasta dispararse a sus caras en lo que el sonido de agua a presión alerta a la enfermera Joy que se dirige a los baños acompañada de un chansey cargando un trapeador. "¿Qué le habrá pasado a la tubería?"

"Chansey"

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora"

"De acuerdo" contestan al mismo tiempo Tommy y Todd antes de que se dirijan con el guerrero de agua a la salida antes de que alguien descubra lo que pasó, sin notar que un hombre de traje sastre negro con gafas oscuras los mira retirarse con el huevo pokemon en la mano.

"No hay duda. Es él"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Espero que sea cerca" se dice a sí mismo el chico de lentes mientras camina revisando una dirección escrita en un pedazo de papel, sin fijarse que un chico de cabello verde oscuro con playera amarilla short azul y tenis negros lo estaba observando desde lejos.

"Al fin lo encontré, sólo falta avisarle a Todd y Tracey. Fearow, ve a avisarles que estoy aquí."

El pokemon volador sale de la pokebola de Tommy para elevarse y perderse de vista entre los edificios altos mientras su entrenador se acerca a donde está el chico, sólo para descubrir que ya no está.

"¿A dónde se fue?"

"¿Me buscabas?" dice una voz detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar por el susto al ver al chico de lentes a sus espaldas, dándole una sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos y pone su mano en la barbilla. "Si querías un autógrafo sólo debías pedírmelo."

"Disculpa¿pero cuál es tu nombre?"

El chico se va de espaldas por la pregunta, pero luego recupera la compostura y se limpia el polvo. "¿El nombre Hanshu Moniya no te suena conocido?"

"La verdad no"

Por segunda vez Hanshu termina en el suelo y vuelve a levantarse algo decepcionado. "¿Entonces por qué me estabas siguiendo?"

"Es que cuando chocaste con mi amigo en el centro pokemon parece que tomaste su mochila por error."

"¿En serio?" en eso, para terror del niño, el chico abre su mochila para sacar de entre su contenido unas fotos donde se ve claramente a Tracey disparando un chorro de agua, que Hanshu mira atentamente mientras Tommy se pone muy nervioso, hasta que el chico decide hablar.

"Vaya, tu amigo hace muy buenos montajes. Por un momento creí que eso era posible."

"Así es, Todd es un verdadero artista cuando se trata de fotos(n.nUUUU)"

"Entonces tu amigo debe tener mi mochila...¡Y el huevo!"

De repente la cara de Hanshu se vuelve seria y toma de la camisa al pobre entrenador, sorprendido por el cambio de personalidad. "Tienes que llevarme rápido con tu amigo, podría estar en graves problemas."

"De acuerdo(..)"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Has visto a esta persona?" pregunta Tracey a un señor mientras le muestra un dibujo detallado del chico de lentes, a lo que el hombre niega con la cabeza. "Lo siento, no lo he visto. Pero es un dibujo muy bueno".

"Muchas gracias" responde el entrenador llevándose la mano a la nuca hasta que se aleja el señor, para sacar un suspiro y voltear a ver a su amigo fotógrafo cargando el huevo pokemon. "Espero que Tommy tenga mejor suerte."

"Ojalá mi cámara esté bien(ToT)"

En eso un hombre elegantemente vestido de negro con sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras se acerca al observador y toma el dibujo para examinarlo fijamente por un instante para luego dirigir su vista a los chicos. "Lo conozco, es un buen amigo mío que vive aquí cerca."

"¿En serio?"

"¿Podría darnos su dirección?" dice Tracey mientras le da una mirada sospechosa al hombre, quien sólo le señala una camioneta.

"Con gusto podría llevarlos."

"Preferimos caminar. Hay que irnos Todd."

"No irán a ninguna parte."

El hombre misterioso toma la mano del fotógrafo y lo jala hacia la camioneta en lo que el entrenador los sigue, a lo que el hombre lanza una pokebola. "Duskull inmovilízalo."

Un pokemon fantasma hace acto de presencia y dirige su vista al observador, quien es rodeado por un aura roja inmovilizándolo por completo en lo que el hombre abre la camioneta y lanza a su interior al fotógrafo para después ponerse en el asiento del pasajero.

"Llévanos lejos. Duskull, regresa."

Un rayo rojo sale de la ventanilla del pasajero haciendo que el duskull desaparezca y Tracey recupere el movimiento. "Maldición."

"Fea row."

El observador levanta la mirada para percatarse del descenso del pokemon ave, que le señala una dirección.

"¿Ya encontraste al chico?"

"Fearow."

"Qué bien. Ahora necesito que me hagas un favor y me ayudes a seguir una camioneta negra."

"Fea fearow" contesta el pokemon volteando su cabeza a otro lado, desconcertando al observador. En eso el sonido de un motor atrae la atención del chico y voltea a ver acercándose una moto negra con el chico de lentes y Tommy como pasajeros, ambos usando casco.

"¿Tracey, estás bien?" pregunta el entrenador de fearow a lo que el joven de cinta roja contesta. "Si, pero un hombre se llevó a Todd en una camioneta negra."

"Me lo temía. Será mejor ir tras ellos."

"Yo los seguiré en el aire, vamos fearow."

El niño se baja de la moto para darle el casco a Tracey y subirse en la espalda de fearow, quien repite su nombre alegremente antes de elevarse con su entrenador mientras el observador se pone el casco y se sube a la moto. "Debí saber con ese carácter, fearow sólo le hace caso a Tommy ( U)"

"Sujétate bien" avisa Hanshu antes de arrancar la moto y recorrer las calles toda velocidad mientras se llegan a oír los gritos del observador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sin prestarle atención a los regalos, globos, flores y tarjetas de "Mejórate pronto" que adornan el cuarto de hospital, Wally baja la cabeza luego de hablar con el líder de gimnasio.

"Ya entiendo, si no logro sacar el Tesoro de Rayquaza de mi cuerpo todo Hoen estará en peligro. ¿Pero por qué tiene que pasarme todo esto?"

Neil pone su mano en la cabeza del niño para consolarlo mientras cierra los ojos dándole un aire de sabiduría. "Sinceramente tampoco sé por qué la esfera decidió entrar en tu cuerpo, pero ahora eres el responsable de cuidar que su poder no caiga en malas manos, y conociéndote sé que estará a salvo. Además, Tommy y sus amigos te acompañarán en tu viaje para protegerte. Sé que todo esto es muy repentino, pero no hay otra opción."

"¿Wally es cierto que te vas?" pregunta la pequeña May llorando a lo que su abuelo la trata de tranquilizar mientras el niño los ve algo preocupado

"Tranquila May, sólo se irá por un tiempo. Luego regresará."

"Pero si regresa luego tendrá que mudarse a Vendafur."

"Lo sé. Pero te prometo que estaré bien, y cuando regrese te contaré todo lo que habré visto en mi viaje y les traeré recuerdos."

"Estaré esperando ese día Wally" contesta la niña con una sonrisa, la cual logra contagiar a su abuelo, quien se queda pensando _"Es posible que este viaje le pueda hacer bien al fortalecer su espíritu"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La camioneta negra recorre las calles de la ciudad mientras en la parte trasera Todd golpea el metal que lo separa de los hombres misteriosos de traje negro que lo habían raptado. "¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?"

"Sabemos que ese huevo que tienes contigo es posiblemente la única prueba viviente de que los pokemon existían hace de millones de años, y de seguro el jefe querrá saber dónde lo encontraste"

"¿Un huevo prehistórico?"

"Apuesto a que te lo dieron para entregárselo al profesor Oak que está en la ciudad. Si cooperas con nosotros y nos dices dónde irías a encontrarte con él prometemos no hacerte daño"

_"De seguro ese chico era quien iba a llevarle ese huevo al profesor y estos sujetos pensaron que se trataba de mí'"_pensaba el fotógrafo cuando de repente escucha el sonido de un motor muy ruidoso acercándose. Entretanto, el conductor de la camioneta voltea a ver el espejo del vehículo sólo para ver a una moto conducida por un chico de lentes que le hace una mueca.

"Jefe, parece que nos están siguiendo"

"Haz lo posible para perderlos"

Las ruedas de la camioneta rechinan al acelerar y esquivar el tráfico, al igual que las de la moto mientras Tracey hace lo posible para aferrarse al conductor, quien ve cómo la camioneta da una vuelta a la izquierda.

"Sujétate bien" dice Hanshu al mover su cuerpo a un lado haciendo que la moto se incline y derrape sobre el asfalto para girar en lo que el observador deja salir un grito aterrado ante tal maniobra. Una vez que la moto se ha estabilizado y de que Tracey se haya recuperado del mareo, el motociclista se percata de la presencia de fearow volando sobre la camioneta llevando a su entrenador sobre él.

"Oye" grita Hanshu al entrenador mientras saca una pokebola que lanza hacia él haciendo que aparezca un pokemon en forma de cactus sobre fearow. "Lleva a cacnea frente a la camioneta. Cacnea, ya sabes qué hacer"

"De acuerdo."

"Cac nea"

Tommy hace que su pokemon se eleve para volar sobre el vehículo y luego descender quedando de frente al asustado conductor, quien nota la cara sonriente del pokemon cactus antes de poner sus brazos al frente y disparar una serie de espinas que perforan las llantas delanteras, haciendo que la camioneta pierda el control y gire varias veces antes de salirse del camino, justo en los límites de la ciudad.

"Hay que irnos de aquí rápido"

"¿A dónde creen que van?" pregunta Hanshu al detener la moto con Tracey algo mareado por el "pequeño paseo" en lo que fearow aterriza para dejar bajar a su entrenador. "Liberen al chico ahora"

"Tu no eres nadie para darnos órdenes."

"Ahora te enseñaremos a no meterte en lo que no te importa" dice el conductor de la camioneta al salir y lanzar una de pokebola, al igual que su compañero. "Sal vigoroth"

"Encárgate de ellos duskull"

Un feroz perezoso blanco con mechón rojo que, contrario a la creencia popular, se ve muy activo, hace acto de aparición al igual que el pokemon fantasma con un ojo rojo que se mueve entre los dos agujeros de su cara. En respuesta a eso Hanshu saca una pokebola y la hace girar en el aire antes de atraparla a la altura del hombro izquierdo para luego lanzarla. "Si es pelea lo que quieren, la tendrán. ¡Sal charizard!"

Un dragón naranja con grandes alas y una flama en su cola aparece del rayo de la pokebola dando un fuerte rugido. Tommy se prepara para enviar a fearow a batalla cuando el chico de lentes lo interrumpe. "Tu fearow debe estar cansado por el vuelo. Será mejor que rescates a tu amigo mientras me hago cargo de ellos"

"No irás a ningún lado. Vigoroth atácalo con golpes furia"

"Cacnea, detenlo con disparo misil"

Antes de que el primate se acerque al entrenador, el pokemon cactus pone sus brazos al frente lanzando unas púas que detienen en seco a vigoroth. Una vez que se recupera de la impresión Tommy corre hacia la camioneta mientras Tracey logra percibir una mirada muy fría en Hanshu.

"La pelea es conmigo, así que dejen al chico en paz."

"Prepárate para perder. Duskull, ataca a cacnea con sombra nocturna"

"Vigoroth, ataque cuchillada ahora"

Con un movimiento de sus garras vigoroth logra golpear a cacnea, pero su entrenador no se inmuta ni siquiera cuando ve al pokemon fantasma a punto de lanzar un rayo negro. "Cacnea, defiéndete con doble equipo. Charizard, lanzallamas a duskull"

En lo que una llamarada cubre a duskull, Tommy se acerca a la parte trasera de la camioneta y le da unos golpecitos. "¿Estás bien Todd?"

"Ayúdame a salir de aquí"

"Maldición, está cerrada" dice el niño al tratar de jalar de la cerradura sin éxito, sin percatarse de que el vehículo se mueve un poco hacia el frente. "Tal vez si la derribo..."

Tommy comienza a taclear sucesivamente el vehículo hasta que comienza a avanzar para terror del fotógrafo.

"¡Auxilio!"

Los gritos de ayuda hacen que Hanshu y los hombres de negro detengan la batalla pokemon sólo para ver cómo la camioneta se dirige hacia una pendiente algo pronunciada. "Tonto, te dije que pusieras el freno de mano"

"Lo siento, pero la batalla queda pendiente" comenta el entrenador de lentes dándole la espalda a los villanos, quienes se enfadan.

"No irás a ningún lado hasta que terminemos".

El cristal que cubre los ojos de Hanshu se oscurece al poner una mueca seria mientras murmura. "Charizard, explosión ardiente".

El pokemon abre su boca para formar una gran bola de fuego en su interior para luego escupirla a los pies de los hombres y sus pokemon, donde una gran columna de llamas los deja chamuscados. Al dar unos cuantos pasos, las gafas del chico se aclaran dejando ver su mirada algo confundida.

"Juraría que dejé mi moto por aquí"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Que alguien me ayude!"

El pobre fotógrafo golpea desesperadamente la puerta de la camioneta, que con un golpe logra abrirse al fin, dejando respirar a Todd algo de aire puro, pero en lugar de relajarse entra en pánico al ver que el vehículo va sin control cuesta abajo. "Creo que estaba mejor adentro"

El sonido de un motor hace que el fotógrafo ponga su atención en el camino, donde aparece una motocicleta montada por Tracey acercándose con algo de dificultad.

"Tracey, me alegra verte. Pero no sabía que supieras conducir una moto".

"La verdad es que es la primera vez" al oír eso el rostro del chico palidece un poco. "Pero tengo algo de experiencia cuando manejaba motos acuáticas en isla Tangelo".

"Qué bien".

"Todd, tendrás que saltar ahora. Nos acercamos a un precipicio"

Tal como el observador lo había dicho, la camioneta se iba acercando a una curva algo cerrada del camino en cuyo borde se podía ver todo un bosque a unos metros más abajo, lo que aterra aun más al fotógrafo.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sólo hazlo"

Todd cierra los ojos y se prepara para saltar cuando voltea a ver la mochila con el huevo pokemon en el fondo, a lo que va a recuperarla sin darse cuenta de que la camioneta había llegado a la curva y estaba a punto de caer"

"¡Espíritu de agua, ven a mí!"

Al momento de que la camioneta cae al vacío una serpiente de agua entra rodeando al chico para sujetarlo mientras él sujeta la mochila, evitando que caiga al fondo del barranco mientras en tierra firme Tracey, con la moto estacionada, hacía lo posible para que la serpiente mantuviera su forma y traiga a su amigo a tierra firme mientras un brillo azul sale de debajo de su cinta.

"Estuvo cerca. Gracias Tracey"

"Por nada" dice el observador al hacer que la serpiente suelte al fotógrafo antes de formar un charco, justo antes de que Hanshu se acerque hacia ellos volando en su charizard mientras que fearow y Tommy los sigue de cerca para aterrizar cerca del grupo.

"¿Están bien chicos?"

"Espero que no te hayas molestado por tomar tu moto Hanshu" se disculpa Tracey, a lo que el chico responde con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, lo importante es que nadie salió lastimado. Por cierto..." en eso el chico le entrega su mochila a Todd, quien hace lo mismo. "Creo que es tuya."

"Lo mismo digo."

"Será mejor que vaya a entregar el huevo ahora. Fue un gusto conocerlos."

"Prométeme que cuando nos volvamos a ver tendremos una batalla pokemon" exclama Tommy con entusiasmo, a lo que Hanshu sonríe antes de subirse al vehículo para retirarse con su pokemon de fuego siguiéndolo por el aire hacia la puesta de sol.

"Hasta luego chicos"

Después de recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros, Hanshu escucha una especie de alarma y presiona el velocímetro para hacer aparecer una pantalla donde se ve un hombre de cabello fushia con traje rojo y negro mirando seriamente al chico.

"Hanshu, hace mas de una hora que debías entregar ese huevo al profesor Oak."

"Lo siento Lance, es que hubo un imprevisto", se excusa Hanshu mientras coloca su mano en la nuca. "Pero puedo decir que he cumplido el objetivo secundario de llevar a la policía al dúo de traficantes de la zona"

"Será mejor que te apures. Recuerda que es tu primer trabajo como hombre G pokemon y aún estás a prueba"

"No se preocupe. Hanshu fuera"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente Tommy, Tracey y Todd ven salir el sol afuera del centro pokemon en lo que un grupo formado por Wally, Neil, Norman, May y una señora de cabello verde y largo con un vestido blanco se acerca al lugar. Al llegar el niño de cabello verde se separa del grupo mientras carga una mochila café para irse al lado de los entrenadores en lo que el líder de gimnasio se aclara la garganta.

"Espero que nos disculpen por las molestias que esto les ocasiona, pero es por el bien de Hoen y de Wally."

"No se preocupe, mientras más somos mejor."

"Por favor Wally, recuerda usar el inhalador cada cuatro horas y de dormir bien abrigado en las noches además de cambiarte los..."

"Mamá, me avergüenzas" responde Wally a la señora mientras se ruboriza un poco. En eso Norman saca una pokebola y se la pone en la mano del chico.

"Sé que aún no estás en edad para ser entrenador, pero hablé con tu mamá y decidimos que seria buena idea que tuvieras un pokemon que te acompañe durante el viaje. No la abras ahora o arruinarás la sorpresa"

Un par de lágrimas salen de los ojos de May, quien repentinamente abraza a Wally haciéndolo ruborizar. "Cuídate por favor"

"Será mejor irnos ahora para evitar pasar la noche en el bosque. Ya hay que irnos Wally"

"De acuerdo." Dice el peliverde al soltar el abrazo y dándole una sonrisa a la niña y los adultos presentes. "Volveré pronto. Te llamaré cuando lleguemos a Rutsboro mamá".

"Hasta luego Wally"

Poco a poco el grupo de entrenadores se retira para continuar su viaje con un nuevo miembro. ¿Qué aventuras les esperará en su viaje pokemon?

_**Esta historia continuará...**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Admito que me he tardado un poco...ok...todo un semestre nnU, pero a pesar de los trabajos de la uni y los exámenes finales he logrado seguir adelante con esta historia, y agradezco a Hanshumon por permitirme usar su personaje. Como siempre, les pido que sean amables y dejen un review con sus opiniones e ideas.


End file.
